


За двумя оборотнями

by fandom Stan and Barnes (fandom_All_Avengers), kirikokun, PalePaleFire



Series: Stan and Barnes 2018 || BB-quest [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Kings (TV 2009), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Crossover, Out of Character, Romance, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 17:46:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15823869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Avengers/pseuds/fandom%20Stan%20and%20Barnes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirikokun/pseuds/kirikokun, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PalePaleFire/pseuds/PalePaleFire
Summary: Каково это быть гарантом мира во враждебной стране, навязанным супругом, третьим в отношениях?





	За двумя оборотнями

 

###  **1**

 

— Отец, нет! Я… — Джек замотал головой. — Мы же воюем с ними!

Сайлас оторвал взгляд от бумаг.

— Воюем? Не ты ли утверждал, что будешь хорошим королём? А всё туда же! Мы заключили мир с этими выродками, позорный, но мир, больше люди не будут гибнуть от зубов этих богомерзких тварей, они уймутся, и ты, как хороший будущий король, — Сайлас зло усмехнулся, — послужишь гарантом этого мира, сынок.

— О да, — оскалился Джек. — Тогда-то я уж точно не буду королём! Лишь подстилкой для чудовища!

— А разве не к этому ты стремишься, подставляя зад всем подряд? Любишь мужиков и члены? Так вот тебе мужик и член! Как по запросу. Наслаждайся.

На лице короля застыла благожелательная улыбка, будто он не подставил своего сына, не подложил его под вонючего оборотня, а, наоборот, облагодетельствовал, даровал милость, возможность применить себя, так сказать, по назначению — удовольствие для пользы дела. И наплевать, что сучёнышу, скорее всего, перегрызут глотку в первую же ночь за говнистый характер и непомерный гонор. Сайлас этого и добивался — провокации. Если гарант мира умрёт, то соседи объединятся и выжгут заразу с лица земли. А Джонатан? Его не жалко, пусть хоть так послужит королевству и своей семье. Не всё же только позорить.

Джек отшатнулся и побледнел. Он был уверен, что хорошо скрывает свои пристрастия. Да и тех мужиков в его жизни пока случилось только двое — учитель фехтования два года назад и Джозеф Лейсил, с которым Джек распрощался, когда стало известно, что придётся ехать на границу, воевать.

«Ненавижу тебя!» — подумал Джек, глядя отцу в глаза и надеясь, что того сейчас хватит удар от силы сыновней ненависти.

— Думал, скрываешься хорошо? — Сайлас подался вперёд. — Запомни, в королевстве я знаю всё и обо всех! Так что, сынок, готовься. Посольство оборотней прибудет завтра к полудню, тогда и обвенчаетесь. Не считаю нужным тянуть, к празднику всё готово. В Геф вы отбудете сразу после бала. А сейчас свободен.

Джек вышел из отцовского кабинета, хлопнув дверью так, что расколол косяк. Ему было уже всё равно. Раз отец решил отдать его на заклание оборотням, ничего он уже не сделает. Просто не успеет.

Джек заперся в своих апартаментах и обхватил себя за плечи руками. Его трясло от страха и омерзения. Его мужем станет когтистое клыкастое чудовище-людоед! Уже завтра!

Джек ещё не видел ни одного живого оборотня. На войне он с ними не сталкивался — просто не успел: перемирие заключили до того, как Джек отправился на границу. Но он слышал рассказы тех, кто успел вступить с ними в бой.

Оборотни были сильны, быстры, жестоки и кровожадны. Они не брали пленных и добивали раненых. Выкашивали под корень приграничные деревушки, резали скот. Там, где проходили оборотни, в живых оставались только кошки. Они даже собак убивали.

Люди говорили, что оборотни клыкасты и когтисты, волосаты и остроухи даже в человеческом обличье. Что их любимая еда — мясо младенцев. Что их король — вожак, как оборотни его называли, — настолько жесток, что считает пропащим день, в который никого не убил.

Конечно, Сайлас не мог отдать за такое чудовище свою любимую дочку Мишель. Он спешно выдал её замуж за приближенного рыцаря — Давида Шепарда, едва зашла речь о мирных переговорах. И под раздачу попал никому не нужный и нелюбимый сын.

Что ж у него за пропащая судьба!

Джеку хотелось плакать, глаза пекло, но он оскалился. Он ещё поборется! Посмотрим, чья возьмёт!

А потом он представил, что уже завтра окажется на ложе оборотня, и его передёрнуло от страха и омерзения.

Джек привык к ласковым партнёрам, пусть у него их и было всего-то двое. Ференц Май, фехтовальщик, соблазнил юного принца безукоризненно нежно. Джозеф и подавно был лапушка. Кроме того, Джеку нравились лёгкие, гибкие, тонкие парни, а оборотни были громадны.

Его же просто порвут!

Джек заметался по комнате, кусая губы. Он не знал, что ему делать.

 

***

— Вот это вот всё обязательно? — рыкнул Брок, рванув на шее нарядный нелепый бант. — Я не болонка комнатная, а король.

— Король-король! — согласно закивал Баки, подъезжая ближе, потянулся, уцепившись левой, обтянутой кожаной перчаткой ладонью за луку седла Брока, поправил бант. — Но ты ещё и жених, Ваше Величество. А вдруг принц испугается твоей подранной рожи и сбежит в монастырь, вот стыдоба-то будет.

Брок дёрнул уголками губ и покосился на своего архимага.

— Напомни, зачем я тебя с собой взял?

— Чтобы Ваше Величество не траванули мерзкие людишки, дряни какой в еду не подсыпали, и для компании, — Баки белозубо улыбнулся, задорно сверкая глазами, ударил коня пятками и рванул с места, с гиканьем уносясь вперёд.

Брок не рад был этому миру, ой как не рад. Войну начал ещё его дед, когда земли оборотней простирались аж до самых Срединных гор, захватывая добрую часть побережья, граничащего с территориями морского народа на юге и эльфийскими лесами на востоке. Вот уж беспроблемное соседство. Оборотни леса не жгли, рыбу если и ловили, то для себя, не на продажу, а вот люди… Брок провёл ладонью по занывшей, изборождённой уродливыми ожогами щеке.

Люди были жадными и размножались, как крысы, захватывая всё больше ничейных земель, напирая на соседей, самовольно поселяясь на границах.

Флегматичные эльфы сначала отмалчивались, но стоило начать падать вековым деревьям под топорами смертных, возвели неприступный магический барьер вокруг своих земель.

Морской народ и вовсе ушёл на глубину, предпочитая не связываться с маложивущей вечно голодной саранчой. А вот оборотни терпеть не стали. Первых незаконных поселенцев мирно выпроваживали со своих земель, кому-то даже денег давали за оставленные дом да хозяйство. Но люди добра не помнили, и дед Брока взялся за меч, организовал патрули, однако это мало чем помогло.

И вот теперь, когда от богатых прежде земель остались жалкие крохи, а от самих оборотней — всего пять более-менее сильных кланов, один из людских королей, чьи земли оказались зажаты между горами и границей владений оборотней, пришёл просить о мире. Сайлас, или как его там, не побоялся самолично выйти на поле брани, встать в полный рост и призвать вожака. Брок думал, будет бой, он уже настолько устал от постоянной войны, что кинулся бы на неприятного человека и растерзал бы его прямо там, но «короли себя так не ведут, клыкастый», и Броку пришлось говорить, скаля так и норовившие удлиниться клыки, удерживая самого себя на грани трансформации.

Людской королёк просил о мире —  не приказывал, как те, что были до него, а униженно просил, уверял, что давно уже договорился с другими такими же выскочками, и они готовы оставить оборотней в покое просто так, без контрибуции и прочей ереси, но только если достопочтимый король Брок Рамлоу — тьфу на эти людские понятия! — изволит породниться с королевским семейством, предложившим этот самый мир.

Броку тут же представилась изнеженная принцесса, которая и дня не может прожить без целой когорты служанок и фрейлин, в его тереме, где из слуг один повар да Баки, хотя вряд ли у кого-то в стае повернётся язык назвать повелителя мертвой плоти Баки «дьявола» Барнса служанкой Его величества. Брок против воли улыбнулся.

Но король и тут удивил, заявив, что дочь-то замужем, зато вот едва вошедший в зрелую пору — а по меркам оборотней совсем ещё ребёнок — принц как раз-таки очень даже не против стать супругом кого-то из оборотнической братии.

 

***

Джек встречал гостей в главном зале, стоя у трона короля. Ему было страшно и мерзко, но он стиснул зубы, не собираясь никому показывать свой страх.

А ещё ему было всё-таки любопытно, каковы из себя эти самые оборотни.

Король оборотней — Брок Рамлоу, вожак — оказался высоким черноволосым мужчиной с жёлтыми нечеловеческими глазами, небритый, с багровыми ожоговыми рубцами на левой стороне хищного лица. Уши у него оказались обыкновенные, не звериные, и одет он был не в шкуры и ожерелье из клыков, как ожидал Джек, а во вполне приличную человеческую одежду, которая, однако, едва не лопалась на мощных плечах и бёдрах. Джек почти против воли уставился ему в пах и прикусил губу, потому что оснащён оборотень был людям на зависть, и атласные вишнёвые кюлоты этого не скрывали.

По правую руку от него Джек увидел ещё одного оборотня — синеглазого, с живым любопытным взглядом и длинными каштановыми волосами, одетого в чёрное, с перчаткой на левой руке. Джек едва не отшатнулся, когда синеглазый ощупал его взглядом и что-то шепнул своему королю.

Джек перевёл взгляд на руки Рамлоу, пытаясь разглядеть когти, но когтей не было, только слишком волосатыми оказались пальцы.

Сайлас поприветствовал гостей, гости что-то ему ответили. Низкий раскатистый голос короля оборотней был больше похож на рык. И ничего утончённого и грациозного не было в зверином короле. Только примитивная яростная мощь и плохо скрываемая злоба.

Джек сглотнул. Не посмеет же оборотень убить Джека прямо на ложе. Даже покалечить не посмеет, наверное, — это же оскорбление Сайласа, повод к продолжению войны. А остальное… Джек переживёт. Зато приграничные деревни будут в безопасности.

Если говорить по чести, Джек считал, что людям вообще не стоило соваться так далеко на запад от человеческих земель. Эльфийские леса, принадлежащий морскому народу океан, оборотневы земли были не для людей. Но люди — они жадные. И не отдают своего.

Джек прослушал, что там говорили, и вздрогнул, когда Томасина, прошипев: «Поздоровайтесь с женихом, Ваше Высочество!» — подтолкнула его в спину к совсем близко подошедшему королю оборотней.

Джек сделал шаг вперёд, посмотрел в злые жёлтые глаза и вскинул голову. У него мороз по коже проходил от этого существа, но показывать свой страх Джек не собирался.

Оборотень взял его за руку — его кожа оказалась обжигающе горячей, — перевернул ладонью вверх, посмотрел на мозоли от меча и одобрительно хмыкнул. Его дыхание пахло мускусом, и этот запах внезапно взволновал Джека — он не показался ему неприятным.

Брок как можно более незаметно втянул носом воздух, принюхиваясь, за что получил ощутимый тычок от Баки, но всё равно успел распробовать будущего супруга. От него пахло неожиданно свежо, хотя многие из людских князьков пренебрегали элементарными правилами гигиены, с чего-то решив, что мытьё, наоборот, способствует развитию заразы, — немного пряно, солоно от рабочего пота.

— А щенок не такой уж и щенок, — шепнул Баки, нарушая все мыслимые и немыслимые правила приличия, которым сам обучал Брока последний месяц, как только сговорились о свадьбе.

— Добро, — рыкнул Брок, переведя взгляд на отшатнувшегося короля.

— Богиня, будто телёнка покупаешь, — закатил глаза Баки, вновь стрельнув взглядом в сторону принца, признавая, что тот действительно хорошо будет смотреться рядом с его вожаком.

Сайлас принялся вещать о мире между народами, торжественной церемонии, о том, как горд и счастлив породниться с соседом, но Джек уже не слушал. Последняя его надежда на то, что оборотень откажется, когда увидит, что за него отдают принца — воина, а не нежный дворцовый цветочек, — рассыпалась в прах. Броку было явно всё равно, воин Джек или парниковая фиалка. У него бы хватило сил и лучшего бойца королевства свернуть в бараний рог.

Жрец Богини подошёл и связал запястья Брока и Джека вышитым полотенцем. Теперь им была одна дорога — в храм.

Их повели по главной улице, чтобы каждому желающему стало понятно, какой ценой заключается этот мир. Горожане высыпали на улицы, загалдели, загомонили, проклиная детей нечистого, что позарились на принца, захватив разум его отца. Кто-то орал во всё горло, кто-то возносил молитвы Богине, призывая покарать всю делегацию оборотней, молча шествовавших за своим вожаком. Кто-то особо смелый, подбодрённый выкриками из толпы, метнул в процессию брюквой.

— Смотри-ка, — весело усмехнулся Баки, легко поймав немытый овощ и метко швырнув его обратно, попав зачинщику беспорядков ровнёхонько промеж глаз, — какой народ приветливый. Одаривают прямо с порога.

Брок оскалился, а следом за ним, как по команде, и вся делегация обнажила удлиннившиеся клыки. Народ охнул и отпрянул.

— Ваше Величество, — покачал головой Баки, хотя сам только что скалил зубы и утробно рычал, повинуясь приказу вожака.

Джек даже не вздрогнул. Он шёл, глядя в землю перед собой, кожей чувствуя жаркое биение пульса будущего мужа. Когда тот оскалился, Джек только глянул, отметив, какие белые и острые у него клыки.

Шум толпы стих, едва Джек ступил под своды храма Богини. Он поднял голову, чувствуя умиротворение, как всегда здесь. В храме круглый год цвели цветы и журчал ручеёк, текущий от входа к алтарю. Здесь не было статуй, но были живые деревья, и, если бы Джек не был привязан ритуальным рушником к своему жениху, он бы подошел к тому вон старому дубу и обнял его, как обнимал всегда.

Старый жрец, вздрагивая и косясь на безмолвных сопровождающих вожака и принца, возносил молитву Богине, призывая осенить благодатью любящие сердца, соединить их навеки.

Брок пристально следил за любыми его действиями, отмечая уверенную хватку на ритуальном кинжале, вдруг прекратившийся тремор рук и острый злой взгляд, слишком знакомый бывалому вояке, чтобы сомневаться — жрец когда-то, пусть и очень давно, вставал под знамёна людской армии и шёл в бой очищать земли Богини от богомерзких оборотней.

За спиной Брока предупреждающе рыкнул Баки, глядя жрецу прямо в глаза, и покачал головой.

Как только кровь венчающихся смешалась в ритуальной чаше, все звуки стихли, даже весёлый ручеёк замолчал, а высокие стрельчатые окна залило чистым, сияющим, будто бы волшебным светом, укутывая вожака оборотней и его молодого супруга, задевая при этом и стоящего чуть в стороне Баки.

— Это Богиня, — просипел жрец, рванув на шее обрядовую мантию. — Благословение Богини!

Джек изумлённо посмотрел на жреца, потом на своего теперь уже мужа. Благословение? Богиня благословила их союз? Почему? За что? Джек не понимал.

Он вздохнул и вознёс Богине короткую молитву, прося у неё терпения и стойкости, чтобы перенести подтверждение брака. Что бы ни сотворил с ним жестокий супруг, завтра с утра Джек обязан сесть в седло и отбыть в долгое путешествие к границе.

Едва жрец развязал рушник, синеглазый оборотень наклонился к порезанным ладоням новоявленных супругов и быстро зализал раны. Джек вздрогнул от прикосновения его горячего влажного языка.  

Брок ощерился, глянул на супруга зло. Баки был только его, полностью, без остатка, и Брок всегда бесился, когда строптивый оборотень будто бы специально выводил его на эмоции, заставляя рычать на своих же, каждый раз заявлять свои права, а потом ласково жался, слизывая с губ Брока всё недовольство и злую ревность. Вот и сейчас паршивец коснулся человека.

Джек вздрогнул, услышав негромкий злой рык. Но синеглазый оборотень не испугался, ласково глянул на Брока и отстранился. Джек посмотрел на свою порезанную ладонь. Кровь больше не текла. Хотелось вытереть руку о штаны, но не позволяло королевское воспитание.

 

###  **2**

 

Во время свадебного пира Джек почти не ел. Он пил вино редкими мелкими глотками и ковырялся в тарелке с жарким. Его супруг ел много и жадно, с хрустом разгрызая острыми белыми зубами косточки дичи и рявкая на слуг, когда они подносили ему сладкое. А вот его синеглазый спутник сладкое ел с удовольствием.

Если бы пир был не в честь его свадьбы, Джек и сам бы подналёг на ягодные пирожные и взбитые сливки. Но сейчас у него совершенно не было аппетита. Каждая перемена блюд приближала тот момент, когда они с королем оборотней окажутся в спальне. Наедине. И…

Джеку было страшно представлять, что будет дальше.

Баки покосился на приунывшего и вздрагивающего от каждого прикосновения или громкого звука принца. Тот был то бледен, то вдруг заливался лихорадочным румянцем, кривил губы в саркастичной усмешке, явно беседуя сам с собой.

— Вы бы поели, Ваше Высочество, — Баки подцепил ягодное пирожное и поставил на пустую десертную тарелку перед принцем. — Вам потребуется много сил для сегодняшней ночи. Наш вожак неутомимый любовник, — совсем по-кошачьи мурлыкнул он, наблюдая за реакцией навязанного Броку супруга.

Сам же вожак оборотней обращал внимания на принца немногим больше, чем на тарелку с салатом. Броку слишком уж не нравилось произошедшее в храме. Богиня ясно дала понять, что ей этот союз пришёлся по сердцу, и она всячески будет опекать молодожёнов, а если после сегодняшней ночи у принца ещё и брачная метка проступит… Брок чуть не схватился за голову, скосил глаза на притихшего супруга. Тогда совсем всё плохо. Сама магия не позволит ему прикасаться ни к кому, кроме Джонатана Бенджамина, и Баки, его нежно любимый Баки, отправится на поиски нового любовника.

Джек раскрошил пирожное на тарелке, съел пару кусочков и отложил вилку. Он не то что есть не хотел — ему словно кулаком стиснуло горло.

Джек с трудом проглотил несколько капель вина.

Он не боится боли. Он сильный. Он выживет.

В спальню молодожёнов провожали чуть ли не всем дворцом, каждый из придворных счёл своим долгом подойти к Джеку и посочувствовать, выразить своё сожаление, рассказать, что они все-все будут его помнить, или просто коснуться плеча, сжать ладонь. Броку даже пришлось рыкнуть, чтобы отогнать всех желающих «проститься» с Его Высочеством, и выставить у дверей охрану из своих, чтобы, не приведи Богиня, кому-то не вступило в голову вдруг бежать и спасать бедного принца.

— Как агнца на заклание, — покачал головой Баки, плюхнувшись в кресло прямо напротив огромного ложа, вытянул ноги, стащив перед этим сапоги, и со стоном пошевелил пальцами.

Брок раздевался молча. Вся эта парча и вышивка ему порядком надоели. Он привык одеваться просто и удобно, чтобы не было жарко носиться по лесам, проверяя дозоры, выпроваживая вооружённых самострелами «грибников».

— Ты бы тоже раздевался, Высочество, — улыбнулся Баки, и не собираясь двигаться с места. — Горничных сюда никто не пустит, так что сам, всё сам.

Джек насмешливо фыркнул и принялся раздеваться. Может, у оборотней так принято — чтобы кто-то присутствовал. Кто он там? Советник, колдун? Не родственник точно.

Джек снял с себя всё до нитки и горделиво встал в свете свечей — стройный, тонкий, белокожий в сиянии своих восемнадцати лет. Смотреть на Брока он пока избегал. Знал, что придётся, но не хотел.

Стянув исподнее, Брок опустился перед Баки на колени, трепетно коснулся губами живого запястья, извиняясь за всё, что тут будет происходить.

— Иди уже, волчище, — отмахнулся Баки. — Не гневи Рогатого пренебрежением к супругу.

Брок поднялся, встал, давая и принцу рассмотреть, с кем тому придётся иметь дело. Он не хотел принца, не мог хотеть, хотя золотистая в нервном пламени свечей, ровная, без единого изъяна кожа притягивала взгляд. Острых разлётов ключиц хотелось коснуться языком, вылизать, оставляя на шее свой запах.

— Почему Рогатого? — растерянно спросил Джек, рассматривая своего мужа.

У Брока была смуглая кожа и множество шрамов; широкий размах мускулистых плеч и поросшие чёрными волосами грудь и живот; перевитые синими венами предплечья и жилистая мощная шея, на которой, как и на подбородке, уже поступила щетина; длинные сильные ноги, тоже густо поросшие волосами, и… Джек зарделся.

— Кому ж ещё покровительствовать любовникам, как не супругу Богини? — мурлыкнул Баки, а затем подмигнул Джеку. — Нравится? Да, наш вождь хорош во всём.

Баки пружинисто поднялся, обнял Брока со спины, коснувшись живой ладонью его пресса, погладил, поднимаясь к груди. Брок заворчал, тихо, как-то даже ласково рыкнул, отбрасывая руки любовника, глянул на покрасневшего принца. Неужто девственник? Только этого не хватало.

— Не жмись, ты знал, на что идёшь, когда соглашался на этот брак, — оскалился он и дёрнул подбородком. — В постель!

Джек независимо повел плечами.

— Какая разница сейчас, кто мне нравится? — спросил он и запрыгнул на кровать. Улёгся на живот, скрестил руки под подбородком, развёл ноги. — Брак должен быть подтверждён.

В спальне было тепло, но у Джека по спине гуляли мурашки. Ему было страшно до слез. Член Брока был таким огромным… Джек никогда не видел таких. А ведь тот ещё даже не встал! Как Джек сможет принять такую громадину?!

— Обидишь малыша — спать в сенях будешь, понял? — рыкнул Баки, сжав пальцами левой руки подбородок Брока. — Он теперь твой! И я твой, всегда буду твоим, что бы ни произошло между вами.

— Даже если?..

— Да, даже если метка. Дрочить на тебя буду. Иди давай.

Постель рядом с Джеком спружинила, принимая тяжёлое тело. Спины коснулись горячие мозолистые пальцы. Джек вздрогнул и спрятал лицо в сгиб локтя.

Он знал, что надо бы расслабиться, и тогда будет проще, не так больно. Но не мог. Тело буквально вопило, требуя бежать отсюда, и только невероятным усилием воли Джек заставлял себя оставаться на месте.

Брок вздохнул, покосился на Баки. Было бы намного проще, если бы тот сейчас лежал рядом, а не наблюдал из глубокого кресла, но подпустить чужого, позволить ему хоть как-то коснуться Баки он не мог, разорвал бы сразу.

Дело шло тяжело, сколько бы Брок ни касался, ни оглаживал упругие ягодицы, ни вылизывал острые лопатки; принц вздрагивал и слишком явно прикладывал все возможные силы, чтобы не зажиматься, а уж когда Брок лизнул между ягодиц, жадно заурчав, Джек и вовсе рванул в сторону.

— Не могу я так, — Брок откатился в сторону. — Не насиловать же мне его.

Баки только головой покачал.

— Прости. — Джек повернул к нему совершенно несчастное лицо. — Я… я не буду сопротивляться.

Баки быстро разделся и перебрался на постель, потянул на себя Джека, укладывая себе на грудь.

— Только рыкни, — предупредил он Брока. — Сразу из спальни вылетишь!

Погладил Джека по голове, спине, плечам.

— Не зажимайся, ты только сам себе хуже сделаешь.

— Я знаю, — вздохнул Джек и постарался расслабиться.

У него плохо получалось, но синеглазый, имени которого Джек так и не услышал, был тёплый и пах почти приятно. Вот только его левая рука была почему-то от плеча до запястья в тёмном вышитом рунами рукаве, а кисть — в кожаной чёрной перчатке.

Джек постарался дышать глубоко и спокойно. Что он, в самом деле, как мальчишка перед поркой? Брок же сам сказал, что не будет его насиловать.

Джек прижался щекой к волосатой груди синеглазого и закрыл глаза, чувствуя, как бьётся его сердце, как движутся рёбра.

— Иди сюда, мой вождь, — приказал Баки, и Брок поплыл, не умел он противиться воле своего любовника, да и не хотел особо. Он прильнул к спине Джека, оглаживая бока, лаская, а сам потянулся к губам Баки, вылизывая их.

У Брока мутилось сознание от странной смеси запахов — и родных, манящих, и немного незнакомых. Он вылизывал распростёртое на Баки тело супруга, стараясь совершенно не думать, кому оно принадлежит, покусывал, лишь чуть-чуть захватывая зубами белую кожу. Джека хотелось пометить, присвоить окончательно.

Баки устроил Джека удобнее, ладонями развёл его ягодицы.

— Смотри, мой вождь, какой он сладкий, какой горячий и тесный.

Когда Брок снова принялся вылизывать его там, Джек только чуть дёрнулся от неожиданности. Он даже не знал о существовании такой ласки. От неё внизу живота скапливался жар и наполнял тяжестью член и яйца, от неё было стыдно и томительно. Джек сам не заметил, как начал подставляться и тихо постанывать.

Брок вылизывал его, трахая длинным языком, гладил бедра и задницу, и Джека отпускал страх, заменяясь возбуждением.

Добавив к языку один палец, Брок довольно заворчал, оглаживая нежные стеночки, растягивая, пробираясь трансформировавшимся языком как можно глубже. Брок сам не понимал, отчего так сильно хотел этого мальчика, почему нежил его сейчас, как самое дорогое сокровище, хотя всего мгновение назад совершенно не желал к нему прикасаться.

— Вот так, мой хороший, мой славный, — нашёптывал Баки, едва-едва касаясь губами уха Джека.

Брок привстал, собрал с головки своего члена густые капли смазки, провёл пальцами по краям блестящей от слюны, чуть припухшей дырки.

Джек повернулся к нему, приподняв бедра и чувствуя под животом толстый горячий член второго оборотня. Он был так возбуждён, что на плечах и лопатках проступила краснота. Так хотел, что совершенно не боялся.

— Давай, — кивнул он.

Нависнув над Джеком, Брок приставил головку члена к растянутой дырке, длинно лизнул от лопаток до алого уха и двинул бёдрами. Баки же поцеловал Джека, жарко, голодно принялся вылизывать его губы, отвлекая.

Джек застонал и напрягся, выталкивая толстый, распирающий член мужа. Разумеется, тот тут же скользнул внутрь и замер, давая Джеку хоть сколько-нибудь привыкнуть. Джек тяжело, заполошно дышал, чувствуя себя так, словно его насадили на кол. Так не было даже в самый первый раз. Потому что Брок действительно был огромный.

Но боли не было, только предельная растянутость и жар. Джек чувствовал, как по его бокам стекает пот, а ноги подрагивают. Он легонько, на пробу, подался назад.

Протяжно заскулив, задрожав всем телом, едва сдерживая себя, чтобы не засадить по полной, Брок потянулся к губам Баки, лизнул губы, нос супруга, вклиниваясь между ними. Он чувствовал, как рык рвётся из глотки, как меняется лицо, вытягиваясь в волчью морду, трансформируются голосовые связки, не способные больше на человеческую речь.

— Тише-тише, — зашептал Баки. — Ещё чуть-чуть, любовь моя, ну же, двигайся, медленно. Ты же не хочешь сделать малышу больно.

Мотнув головой, Брок подхватил Джека под бёдра, заполняя полностью, входя до конца. Джек ахнул. У него разъехались колени. Он еще никогда в жизни не чувствовал себя так. Было странно, жарко, горячо, наполненно. Будто все его существо пульсировало сейчас, растянутое Броком до предела. Вздрагивали сухожилия под коленками, поджимались пальцы на ногах.

Баки подхватил Джека левой рукой, удерживая его практически на весу, а правой сжал его член, сгрёб в ладонь яйца, чуть сжимая. Брок завыл на одной ноте, долго, протяжно, ему вторили из-за дверей, ответили многоголосо из сада. Казалось, оборотни были везде, поздравляя вожака с обретением долгожданной пары. Стоило вою стихнуть, как на правом плече Джека сомкнулись клыки, вспарывая кожу.

Брок двигался, входя на полную, насаживая супруга на себя, натягивая, словно перчатку, меняя угол, чтобы найти то самое сладкое местечко, заставляющее даже Баки просительно скулить и жмурить свои невероятные глазищи.

Когда член Брока прошёлся по тому самому местечку внутри Джека, принц вскрикнул и вцепился зубами во что пришлось, только бы не заорать. Его тупые плоские зубы оставили круглую, сочащуюся кровью метку на втором оборотне, там, где плечо переходит в шею. Брок продолжал ебать его, прицельно точно попадая куда надо, и Джек не смог удержать вопля.

— Ещё! — выдыхал он каждый раз. — Ещё, Брок, умоляю!

Брок вбивался в супруга, не щадя, дурея от того, насколько тот горячий, нежный внутри и в то же время невероятно тесный, тугой, желанный. Если бы он мог, если бы голос не отказал, Брок бы кричал от переизбытка эмоций, чувствуя, как его накрывает первобытным желанием вцепиться зубами ещё и в холку, измениться, показать мягкому, сладко пахнущему супругу всю свою мощь.

За загривок сильно дёрнули, оттаскивая за волосы от шеи Джека.

— Тише, волчище, ебать еби, а загрызть я тебе его не позволю, — тяжело загнанно дыша, прошептал Баки, притянул голову Брока к себе, слизывая с волчьих клыков кровь Джека.

Брока словно молнией ударило, срывая последние тормоза. Двигаясь в рваном лихорадочном ритме, он почти насиловал распростёртого под ним супруга, трахал так, что у самого искры из глаз сыпались, смазывая действительность. Коротко рыкнув, Брок вбился особенно глубоко и замер, задеревенел всеми мышцами, кончая, наполняя нутро супруга своим семенем.

Джек сжался вокруг члена и громко застонал, кончая так, что перед глазами потемнело. Под животом немедленно стало мокро и скользко — очень мокро и скользко. Джек распластался на синеглазом, чувствуя, как сверху его придавливает Брок — его законный муж.

Баки едва смог проморгаться. Никогда его не шибало так сильно, чтобы он кончил от одних только эмоций, от того, как его вождь, его мужчина трахал, пусть на нём, пусть своего теперь супруга, но другого мужика, прикасался к нему, нежил, вылизывал. Поцеловав Джека в лоб, Баки коснулся живой ладонью плеча Брока.

— Встаю, любовь моя, — сонно проворчал тот, поймал ладонь в жёсткий захват и ласково поцеловал кончики пальцев Баки.

Скатившись с Джека, Брок аккуратно переложил принца на подушку рядом, склонился над ним, повёл носом, втягивая изменившийся запах, глянул на чёткую чёрную филигрань метки на его плече и завыл от горя. Богиня слишком жестоко раздавала свои дары.

Баки подорвался с места, обнял своего короля, оплёл его руками, прижимая голову к своей груди, чувствуя, как печет и дёргает плечо, куда пришёлся укус от принца.

— Ничего, мы справимся, — прошептал он, слепо смотря на метку, проступающую на обоих плечах Брока и сплетающуюся сложным узором на спине.

— А почему у тебя картинка на плече? — сонно спросил Джек. — И как тебя зовут?

Скосив глаза на своё плечо, Баки захохотал, упал на постель, утягивая безутешного Брока за собой, чмокнул его в нос и обернулся к Джеку, сверкая счастливыми глазами.

— Я Баки, советник этого волчищи и верховный маг клана, — мурлыкнул он, жмурясь под прикосновениями горячего языка Брока, вылизывающего метку на его плече.

Джек лениво привстал, обводя кончиками пальцев узоры на плечах Брока и Баки.

— А что она значит, картинка? Она только у оборотней есть? — он повернул голову, оглядывая свое покусанное плечо. — Ой.

— Она только у истинных пар появляется, после подтверждения брака, — пояснил Баки, не надеясь на вменяемость Брока, не отрывающегося от его плеча. — Подарок Богини и одновременно проклятье, тут как посмотреть. Помеченные не смогут прикоснуться и возжелать никого, кроме своего супруга.

— То есть, получается, у меня два мужа? — удивленно спросил Джек и зевнул. — Так спать хочется…

Он свернулся клубочком и натянул на себя одеяло. После крышесносного подтверждения брака, после тяжелого нервного дня и бессонной ночи, полной переживаний, у Джека совершенно не осталось сил.

 

###  **3**

 

Брок открыл глаза, едва занялся рассвет, шумно фыркнув в макушку спящего на его груди Баки, повернул голову. На соседней подушке спал его супруг, человек. Враг его деда, его отца теперь должен был идти рука об руку с самим Броком, стоять равным среди равных. Мальчишка его боялся, хотя было с чего. Оборотни не щадили никого, кто посягал на их территорию, на жизни их сородичей, вырезая всех мужчин подчистую, правда, не трогая стариков, женщин, пусть даже те сами нередко хватались за оружие, и детей, позволяя уйти, а потом палили дома, чтобы некуда было возвращаться, но люди, как саранча, такие же плодовитые и короткие на память, лезли снова, снова и снова.

— Пора? — мурлыкнул Баки, потёршись пахом о бедро Брока.

— Кошак ебливый, — восхищённо протянул Брок, спихивая его с себя. — Пора уходить, пока этот королёк какую подставу не придумал, не нравится он мне.

— Этот может, — покивал Баки, поднимаясь одним красивым слитным движением, потянулся, раскинув руки, гибкий, невероятно притягательный. Хитро стрельнул глазами, уворачиваясь от тяжёлой руки Брока, и как был, голый и босой, подошёл к двери, высунулся наружу, отдавая приказания караулу.

Собирались быстро. Броку в людских землях не нравилось, как и остальным оборотням. Слишком много раздражающих запахов, слишком много людей и злобы. Она ощутимо давила на плечи невидимым грузом.

Баки самолично одел ни разу даже не шелохнувшегося Джека, под ревнивым взглядом своего вождя аккуратно завернул в плащ и взял на руки.

— Вот чего теперь-то? — закатил он глаза, встретившись с рассерженным взглядом Брока. — Как выебать на мне малыша, так нормально, как почти меня при нём отыметь — тоже ничего. А тут ревность вдруг проснулась. Будь последователен, мой вождь.

А за дверью их ждали.

Сайлас не спал всю ночь, готовя обвинительную речь, репетируя то самое лицо отца, потерявшего своего сына, родную кровиночку. Ему докладывали, что в спальню король оборотней взял не только супруга, но и своего советника, докладывали о криках, о рычании, и все во дворце имели неудовольствие насладиться слаженным воем этих богомерзких тварей. Так что как есть загрызли.

Брок огляделся. Король был не один, а нагнал народу прилично, явно на что-то рассчитывая.

— Я впустил тебя в свой дом! — выдержав поистине театральную паузу, начал Сайлас, выхватывая тонкую шпагу, из-за чего брови Брока поползли вверх. — А ты покусился на самое дорогое.

— И на что же я покусился? — поинтересовался Брок. — Нет у меня ничего твоего.

— А как же жизнь моего сына?

— Что не так с твоим сыном? Ты сам выторговал мир за его свободу. Сам мне его отдал. И теперь он мой, — усмехнулся Брок, демонстрируя крупные клыки.

Сайлас было дёрнулся к магу этих тварей в попытке стащить с тела своего сына плащ, продемонстрировать всем желающим звериную натуру гостей, чтобы они по закону ответили за своё злодейство. Но не успел сделать и шага, как на его шее сомкнулись жёсткие пальцы, вдавливая кадык в гортань, слух резануло громким рыком.

— Смертник, — зарычал Брок, сильнее сжимая ладонь. — Только тронь — и я лично перегрызу тебе глотку. Они мои!

Джек сонно завозился в объятиях Баки, вытянул руку из кокона, обнимая оборотня за шею и устраивая голову у него на груди. Все присутствующие поражённо ахнули, они все как один думали, что принца Джонатана Бенджамина давно уже нет в живых.

— По коням, — приказал Брок, отпихивая Сайласа в сторону.

Джек проснулся только далеко за городом и чуть не упал с коня. Он уцепился за Брока, обнаружил, что из одежды на нем только рубашка, перекрученные штаны и плащ, ойкнул и прикрылся.

— Где мы? — спросил он, удобнее устраиваясь на коне. — Почему я босой? — он посмотрел на скалящегося Баки. — Мне снилось, что отец кричал…

— Домой едем, — лаконично ответил Брок, не глядя на супруга, но заботливо придерживая его одной рукой.

Баки возвёл глаза к небесам.

— Не обращай внимания на эту гнусную рожу. Он всегда, пока не поест, злой и даже на своих кидается, а папенька твой, Высочество, решил, что мы тебя сожрали ночью, — весело оскалился. — Или затрахали до смерти. Приволокся под двери спальни, шпагой размахивал, призывал к ответу. Он так сильно тебя любит или идиот, раз пытался тронуть супруга оборотня?

— Я прошу прощения за поведение моего отца, — смущённо сказал Джек. — Если бы он меня любил, разве он кинул бы меня разъярённому оборотню, как кусок мяса? Он же надеялся, что вы меня убьёте, понимаете?

— Люди нисколько не меняются, — Брок скосил глаза на супруга, посадил его удобнее. — Это в вашей природе — жертвовать другими ради своей выгоды.

Джек вскинулся было, открыл рот, собираясь возразить, а потом скуксился: Брок был прав. Джеком же как раз и пожертвовали.

— Успокойся, заладил, — Баки пихнул Брока в плечо и пояснил для Джека: — Оборотень никогда не посмеет причинить намеренную боль супругу, хоть и навязанному. Мы выбираем пару один раз и на всю жизнь, перед тем как предстать перед Богиней в храме.

Брок фыркнул, как бы показывая, что он обо всём этом думает, но, сам того не замечая, поправил съезжающий с плеч Джека плащ.

— Но вы же были вместе до… до всего, — Джек посмотрел сначала на одного, потом на другого. — Почему не пошли в храм?

— Он вождь, король, если по-вашему, — вздохнул Баки, черты его лица заострились. — А я пришлый маг, калека. Он звал в храм, но я не ровня вождю.

— Дурак ты, — ответил Брок, даже не поворачивая головы.

— Дурак, — кивнул Баки. — Зато смотри, как всё вышло.

— Как? — Брок дёрнул уголками губ. — Не вижу ничего положительного в нашей ситуации.

— А вот теперь ты дурак, — покачал головой Баки и ударил пятками коня, посылая его в галоп.

Джек горестно вздохнул и поёрзал на спине коня. Сидеть было неудобно, но терпимо.

— Может, найдётся заводная лошадь? — спросил он. — Я могу ехать сам.

— Сиди спокойно, как только покинем людские земли, сделаем привал, там и разберёмся, как с тобой быть. Если хочешь чего, говори, я мысли читать не умею, — ответил Брок.

— Я подожду, — Джек выпрямился. — Я не неженка.

— Никто тебя этим и не попрекает, принц, — заметил Брок, внимательно наблюдая за маячившей во главе отряда спиной Баки. — Мир оборотней устроен проще, все желания прямо и через рот. Никто не будет гадать и перебирать. Молчишь — значит, потребностей нет. А терпеть лишения смысла не вижу.

— Если я выскажу свои потребности, придётся остановиться, — объяснил Джек. — Хотя бы на полчаса. А отец может нарушить соглашение и устроить засаду. Так что… потерпят мои потребности до границы.

Брок глянул на супруга и едва заметно улыбнулся. Этот мальчишка начинал ему нравиться. Не стал ныть, требовать к себе особого отношения, не жаловался на неудобство, хотя Брок прекрасно осознавал, что после ночи с ним не все женщины-то могли подняться с постели и так спокойно сидеть в седле, а этот ехал молча, ну ёрзал немного, кривился, но ни разу не пожаловался.

— Держись, — велел Брок, громко свистнув и пришпорив коня. Оборотни все как один повторили за вожаком, увеличивая скорость.

Джек ухватился за конскую гриву и напряг ноги, вцепляясь в конские бока. Кони оборотней, быстрые, мощные, тяжёлые, летели как ветер. Джек никогда ещё не ездил на таких резвых конях. Его привычный иноходец был против них как крестьянская лошадка.

Сколько бы оборотни ни гнали лошадей, границу пересекли только ближе к закату, потому что Баки, чуявший засаду чуть ли не за милю, трижды менял направление.

На вопросительный взгляд Джека он пожал плечами и улыбнулся, ответив:

— Если бы не ты, мы бы вступили в бой, но тобой рисковать Брок не будет.

Тот в ответ лишь раздражённо фыркал и молчал.

Как только кавалькада остановилась, Джек сполз с коня, враскоряку, на подгибающихся ногах отошел в ближайшие кусты и с наслаждением отлил.

Он хотел пить, есть, обуться, умыться — всё сразу.

Брок так же безмолвно отдавал приказания. Его люди рассредоточились по поляне, собирая хворост, заботясь о лошадях, стаскивая еловый лапник для лежанок. Каждый знал своё место, свою работу. Пока Баки колдовал с костром, Брок подождал, пока принц спокойно облегчится и оправит одежду, подхватил его на руки и понёс к ручью.

— Вода холодная, но чистая. Умыться, напиться — самое то, — буркнул он, ставя Джека на большой камень у воды. — Вернёмся в лагерь — подберём тебе обувку. Король не пожелал выдать сыну приличествующего скарба. Посмотрим, что у моих людей найдётся из сменной одежды, до клановых земель ещё три дня скакать.

И принялся раздеваться.

Броку пришлись не по нраву тесные и душные купальни во дворце, а потому, скинув всю одежду, он вошёл в воду ниже по течению и, отфыркиваясь, принялся намываться, краем глаза приглядывая за супругом.

Джек стянул с себя пропотевшие штаны и рубаху и с размаху плюхнулся в холодную воду. Он действительно не был неженкой. И давно знал, что ничто лучше холодной воды не освежает и не бодрит.

Джек тщательно вымылся, поёживаясь, выбрался на берег и принялся ладонями сгонять с тела воду. Над ним зудели комары, и Джек жалел, что не может дёргать шкурой, как лошадь.

Кое-как обсушившись, Джек оделся, причесался пятернёй.

— Зажал Сайлас приданое, — вздохнул он. — Даже мои личные вещи не отдал. Знаешь, я даже не думал, что он такой… мелочный. У меня и драгоценностей почти не было. Так… одежда, оружие, немного книг, конь, сбруя.

— Ещё разживёшься, — хмыкнул Брок, выходя из воды и отряхиваясь. — Добудем и драгоценностей, если захочешь.

Надев только штаны, Брок замотал остальные вещи в плащ и сунул их в руки принца, вновь подхватив того на руки. Сам Брок был привычный мотаться босиком по лесу, даже любил это дело — чувствовать ступнями живую дышащую землю, а вот Джек мог и ноги поранить. Нет, Броку, конечно, было абсолютно всё равно, но жалко же.

Усадив принца на самую широкую из лежанок, Брок отобрал у него узел с вещами и дал кусок лепёшки с травами.

— Ещё мягкая, ешь.

А сам пошёл к своим людям, выдавая указания и распределяя ночную вахту.

Джек принялся за лепешку. Он был голоден, наверное, как оборотень, но ел не спеша, аккуратно, тщательно пережёвывая.

Оборотни все были похожи друг на друга — плечистые, волосатые, суровые, с крупными чертами. Баки по сравнению с остальными оборотнями был, пожалуй, почти утончённым. Интересно, если они оба теперь — и Баки, и Брок — его мужья перед Богиней, они будут спать все втроем? А как это будет? Они будут иметь Джека по очереди? Интересно, он привыкнет?

Ещё Джеку было интересно, почему оборотни так свирепы, и есть ли у Брока свой дворец, как у короля, и как называется король оборотней на языке оборотней, и как Баки колдует, и чем будет заниматься в королевстве оборотней сам Джек…

Пока Брок раздавал указания, Баки колдовал над котелком. Оборотни один за одним подходили к нему, что-то спрашивали и нет-нет да совали любопытные носы чуть ли не в костёр, голодно урча и стараясь урвать еды вне очереди, за что получали, кто не успевал увернуться — черпаком в лоб, а кто успевал — разрядом молнии в зад.

— Меня тоже черпаком? — улыбнулся Брок, облапав Баки за все интересные места и тоже сунув нос в котелок.

— И тебя, чем ты лучше? — мурлыкнул Баки, потёршись скулой о его плечо. — Не готово ещё, потерпи, волчище. Ты малышу лепёшку дал?

— Дал.

— И себе возьми, нечего тут шататься. Ты сегодня стоишь на часах?

— Да, — кивнул Брок, откусывая солидный кусок. — Вместе с Миком и Дагером, перед рассветом.

— Побегать хочешь? Бегай, только амулет не снимай, и не надо мне тут, это не ошейник, а мне так спокойнее, любовь моя.

Брок преувеличенно тяжко вздохнул.

Когда каша была готова, вокруг костра выстроились голодные оборотни, каждый со своей миской. Брок глянул на сидящего на лежанке принца, прикидывая, что лишней миски-то у них, как выяснилось, не было, не рассчитывали они на такую скупость людского королька. Баки первую порцию передал Броку, тот втянул носом пряный аромат, облизал губы и отнёс еду Джеку.

— Ешь, Баки хорошо готовит.

— Спасибо, — улыбнулся ему Джек. — Я сейчас освобожу посуду.

Каша из какого-то незнакомого Джеку зерна и правда была очень вкусной, да и сала в неё Баки не пожалел. Джек-то был уверен, что пища оборотней — кровавое, трепещущее, ещё живое мясо. А они кашу едят и лепёшки.

Джек вернул Броку миску. Улыбнулся Баки.

— Очень вкусная каша.

Забрав миску, Брок сел рядом с Баки, получив остатки из котелка. Остальные разошлись по поляне, расселись кто куда. Брок ел с наслаждением. Он очень любил, когда на Баки снисходило вдохновение и он отгонял Роллинза от общего котла, доставал заначки специй и ароматных травок и принимался священнодействовать.

— Нравится? — мурлыкнул Баки, потёршись скулой о плечо Брока.

— Очень вкусно, — пробубнил с набитым ртом тот.

— Фу, бескультурье, — рассмеялся оборотень, чмокнув своего вожака в нос, легко поднялся и внимательно оглядел обедающий отряд, мысленно прикидывая, с кого и что можно стрясти. — Пойду поищу малышу что-то из вещей по размеру, хотя мне кажется, ничего мы здесь не найдём.

— Плащ отдай, — буркнул Брок.

Баки только ласково улыбнулся и погладил его по голове.

На лежанку перед Джеком Баки выложил две пары запасного исподнего, добротные кожаные штаны Лаки, самого мелкого в отряде, отобранные чуть ли не силой, одну просторную рубаху.

— Извини, Высочество, — Баки пожал плечами. — Обувки на твой размер нет, не хватало тебе ноги стереть, так что уж прости, пока так придётся. А вот это, — он протянул Джеку аккуратный свёрток, — свадебный дар от нашего робкого и стеснительного господина.

Брок подавился кашей под дружный гогот остальных.

Джек развернул свёрток, посмотрел в него, на Брока, снова в него и на Баки. Провёл рукой по серебряному нежному меху.

— Спасибо, — улыбнулся он. — Роскошней королевских горностаев. Что это за зверь?

— Горная куница, — Баки сел рядом, коснулся ладонью меха, погладил. — По нашим обычаям, жених приходит просить руки наречённого и приносит ей или ему дар — собственноручно добытый мех, и чем более редкий зверь, тем серьёзнее намерения. Брок неделю по горам лазал, выслеживал.

— И всё досталось мне, хотя я никому, по сути, не нужен, — Джек грустно уставился на плащ. — Бесполезное приложение к мирному договору.

— Богиня ничего не делает просто так, доверься её выбору, а на этого чурбана не обращай внимания. Он злой и суровый только снаружи, — Баки обнял Джека за плечи.

— Баки! — рыкнул Брок, гневно сверкнув глазами.

— Что-то не так, мой господин?

— Загрызу!

— У-у, какие мы грозные, — хохотнул Баки. — Не боишься, что спать отдельно придётся, волчище?

Брок зарычал, зло оскалился. Черты его лица заострились.

— Успокойся, — уже без весёлых ноток сказал Баки, выпуская из объятий Джека, подошёл, сел напротив и заурчал, замурлыкал, с любовью глядя прямо в глаза. Было видно, что они разговаривают, не произнося ни слова, лишь касаются друг друга нежно, трепетно, будто знакомы всю жизнь, и больше нет никого на свете ценнее.

Остальные не обращали на них внимания, занимаясь каждый своими делами, привычные к такому общению вожака и мага.

Джек со вздохом посмотрел на них, остро чувствуя себя лишним, закутался в плащ и улёгся спать, отвернувшись от костра.

Он не был нужен им. Никому здесь он не был нужен. Как всегда. Как и всю его распроклятую жизнь. Ничего не изменилось. Ничего и не могло измениться. Не с его судьбой.

 

###  **4**

 

На лежанку к Джеку они пришли одновременно. Брок дежурил перед самым рассветом, часто перекидываясь волком, носился вокруг лагеря, распугивая живность. Баки обычно никто в караул не ставил, так как тот от скуки мог начать поднимать всевозможную лесную живность, и к смене караульного вокруг мага чаще всего маршировала целая маленькая армия полуистлевших белочек. И Брок сам находил, чем занять на привалах скучающего некроманта.

— Жалко мне его, — вздохнул Баки, усаживаясь рядом со свернувшимся клубочком Джеком, погладил по голове под неодобрительным взглядом Брока. — Одинокий, затюканый, отданный монстру собственным отцом.

— И что предлагаешь? В постель его к нам забрать?

— Он и так в нашей постели, — возразил Баки, не реагируя на грозный рык своего вожака. — И не светит ему из-за метки ни в чью другую попасть. Испортили мы жизнь малышу окончательно, а ему, судя по всему, и так несладко приходилось. Но что делать, и мне неведомо. Трахать его? Так насильно мил не будешь, хотя он хорош — сладкий, горячий. Я же тогда обкончался, как сопливый котёнок, — хохотнул Баки, укладываясь с одной стороны от Джека, притягивая его к себе поближе. — Или хочешь сказать, тебе плохо было? Не сладко? И нет желания повторить?

Брок рыкнул. Желание-то было, что скрывать очевидное, но вот со всем остальным были проблемы. Брок не привык и не желал ни с кем делить своего Баки, не испытывал к Джеку никаких чувств, кроме жалости и элементарного уважения, ведь юный принц не истерил, не требовал ничего, а смирился с выпавшей на его долю судьбой и держался при этом намного достойнее собственного отца, старого интригана и манипулятора.

Выдохнув, Брок лёг с другого бока от Джека, прижался, согревая, и укрыл всех троих ещё и своим плащом. Он принял решение попытаться обогреть этого чересчур взрослого ребёнка, принять его в семью, и будь что будет.

 

***

Джек проснулся, едва забрезжила заря, стиснутый с двух сторон горячими телами своих мужей, дарованных Богиней. Некоторое время он полежал так, наслаждаясь теплом и неодиночеством. А потом вспомнил, что он не выбирал этих существ себе в мужья. Он совсем их не знает. И ему уже никуда не деться от них. У него нет ничего, кроме смены грязной одежды. Даже обуви нет. Ни оружия, ни коня, ни денег, ни драгоценностей. Он предоставлен милости оборотней, о которых, если начистоту, он вообще ничего не знал.

Джек уже понял, что знания людей об оборотнях не стоят выеденного яйца. Значит, надо наблюдать и сопоставлять. Надо попытаться понять оборотней.

Брок пошевелился, чутко повёл носом, зевнул, окончательно просыпаясь. До смены караульных ещё было время, но он не стал медлить, наклонившись над спящими супругами и, особо не раздумывая, лизнул обоих и поднялся, потянулся. Мик и Дагер подскочили тут же, засобирались, растирая сонные лица, едва слышно переговариваясь.

Скинув с себя абсолютно всю одежду, Брок негромко рыкнул, отдавая распоряжения, и направился в лес. Если бы не Джек, он бы перекинулся прямо на поляне, а так Брок не знал, как принц отреагирует на его смену облика. Одно дело знать, что твоя жизнь и ты сам теперь принадлежат врагу, а совсем другое — видеть этого врага воочию.

Джек повернулся к Баки, всмотрелся в его лицо.

— Ты тоже перекидываешься в волка? — спросил он. — Ты не похож на остальных.

Баки открыл один глаз, негромко заурчал, притёршись к плечу Джека, сонно зевнул и снова смежил веки.

— Я и не волк, барс снежный, — ответил он, подгребая принца поближе к себе.

— Котик? — хихикнул Джек и погладил Баки по волосам, шалея от собственной смелости. — А что у тебя с лапой?

Баки заурчал гулко, раскатисто и настолько громко, что часовые обернулись, подставил ухо, шею.

— Нет у меня лапы, — нехотя признался он, чуть помедлив с ответом. Мало кто знал эту историю, да и Баки особо-то не любил рассказывать о собственной глупой доверчивости, но Джеку хотелось выложить всё как есть. — Людям попался, когда они на наши клановые земли пришли. Молодой, глупый был. Думал, помогу их генералу рану вылечить — не тронут деревню. Тронули, и мне руку, как колдуну, по плечо отсекли. Отпустили, как и обещали, но только меня.  Волки всего на сутки с помощью опоздали, спасать уже некого было.

Баки замолчал, заново переживая тот ужас, собственную злую беспомощность. Рука заныла, вспыхнула острой болью.

— Прости, — сказал Джек, остро чувствуя вину перед Баки за всех людей скопом. — Прости, пожалуйста, что тебе пришлось связаться со мной.

— Не надо, — Баки снова светло улыбнулся, улёгся на бок лицом к лицу с Джеком. — Дела давно минувших дней. Я забыл давно, да и лапа — вот она, — он пошевелил пальцами обтянутой перчаткой ладони. — А Брок не может за меня прощать. Он поймёт, что твоей вины нет тут.

— Но я человек, — Джек вздохнул, — а это с тобой сделали люди. — Он помолчал и добавил: — Всё сложно, да?

— Не просто, — согласился Баки. — Но когда просто, неинтересно жить. Джек, мы над провидением Богини не властны, но неволить тебя никто не станет. Если бы не это, — Баки оттянул ворот рубахи Джека, открывая метку, ласково коснулся, погладил, обводя завитки узора, — дали бы полную волю выбирать, где и с кем жить, выбирать партнёра по сердцу.

Джек вспомнил Джозефа Лейсила и вздохнул.

— Отец считает, что когда мужчина с мужчиной — это извращение. Я скрывался, но он узнал, и вот… Сказал: «Любишь мужиков и члены — вот тебе мужик и член». Как будто только в члене дело.

Улыбнувшись, Баки коснулся губ Джека лёгким поцелуем.

— Странные у твоего отца предрассудки. Вообще он странный, считать извращением и отдать сына за мужчину. У нас редкость договорные браки, по любви обычно, а там как Богиня пошлёт. Главное, что хорошо вместе, а что под хвостом — дело десятое. Брок вон вожак, а всё меня в храм зазывал.

— Почему же не шёл? — удивился Джек. — Брок тебя любит. А вожак — это как король у людей?

— Лучшего для него хотел, чем пришлый маг-калека. Он меня из горящего дома вынес, выходил. Правильно ты говоришь — король он и есть, всех кланов король, а какая я пара королю?

— А я? — грустно спросил Джек. — Так, дурацкое приложение к мирному договору. Отец даже не дал за мной ничего.

— Глупый, ты мир нам принёс, хоть и опосредованно, а это уже многое значит. Никто из отряда не считает тебя откупом или приложением. Ты гарант мира, — Баки ласково погладил Джека по щеке. — И ты наш супруг.

— Ну какой из меня гарант? — спросил Джек, глядя Баки в глаза. — Если отец нападёт на оборотней и вы меня убьёте, ему это только на руку будет. Ну да, я его наследник, только ведь он никогда и не собирался передавать мне корону. Он за неё слишком трясётся. И детей у Брока от меня не будет, значит, не будет наследника, который сможет претендовать на оба королевства. Или у оборотней корона как-то иначе передаётся?

— Детей у Брока с десяток бегает разных возрастов: когда отец его жив был, волчище наш за год мог половину волчиц перепортить. Так что все, кто желтоглазые и на язык острые, почитай, его детки, — хохотнул Баки. — Мик, тот, что у костра сидит, старший его. Но вожаком не по праву наследования становятся, а по праву сильного. Каждой весной находится смельчак, бросающий вызов вожаку. Пойдём, я покажу тебе кое-что.

Баки поднялся, протянул Джеку свои сапоги.

Джек тоже встал, послушно втиснул ноги в слишком большую для него обувку. Потянулся, выгибаясь.

— А хорошо в лесу, — сказал он.

— Тогда тебе точно понравится дома.

Баки повёл Джека подальше от лагеря, иногда останавливался, к чему-то прислушиваясь, улыбался сам себе и вёл дальше. Леса на землях оборотней были, не в пример людским, светлые, без непролазных чащоб.

Остановившись на поляне около ручья, Баки вздохнул.

— Выходи уже, я тебя чую.

Кусты орешника раздвинулись, выпуская огромного чёрного волка, внимательно следящего за Джеком умными жёлтыми глазами. Бесшумно ступая по хрусткому подлеску, волк приблизился к принцу, сел напротив.

— Брок? — неуверенно спросил Джек. — Брок, это же ты?

Волчара склонил громадную морду, глянул хитро с прищуром, оскалился скорее для порядка, демонстрируя ровный ряд острых белоснежных клыков, и ткнулся холодным мокрым носом Джеку в живот, задирая рубашку, щекотно лизнул кожу.

— У-у, чудовище шерстлявое, — покачал головой Баки, запустил обе ладони в густую шерсть на холке, потрепал, погладил между ушами. — Но смотри какой он красивый, широкий, его вместо коня объезжать можно… альфа стаи.

Джек осторожно погладил Брока по морде, потрогал чёрный мокрый нос, кончик острого уха.  

— Он огромный. Такой красивый.

Волк самодовольно задрал морду, горделиво прошёлся вокруг Джека, мазнув хвостом по ногам, и, оступившись, рухнул к ногам Баки в ворох прошлогодней листвы, громко чихнул, фыркнул под заливистый смех супруга.

— Действительно, хорош, — утирая выступившие слёзы, покивал Баки.

Джек обнял Брока за шею и прижался к нему, пряча лицо в густой шерсти.

Волк замер, скосил глаз на Джека и завалился в листву, утягивая супруга с собой, прижал тяжёлой передней лапой, не давая подняться. Баки сел рядом, погладил Джека по спине.

— Всё образуется, маленький, — тихо сказал он. — Приедем в стаю — хочешь, дом тебе отдельный выстроим? Ты нас и видеть не будешь. Хочешь? — Баки сглотнул горький комок. Он чувствовал, как заволновался Брок, как дёрнулись волчьи губы, обнажая клыки. — Всё будет.

— Не хочу. Это Богиню обидит, — ответил Джек. — И вообще. Не хочу.

Брок одобрительно заворчал, убирая лапу. Баки поднялся, протянул ладонь Джеку.

— Пойдём, пора завтракать и выдвигаться в дорогу.

— И умыться, — Джек ухватился за его руку и поднялся.

После завтрака, когда лагерь был свёрнут и все собрались в дорогу, Джек посмотрел на Брока и Баки.

— С кем мне ехать? — спросил он, поглаживая бурого коня Баки по крупу.

Лошади оборотней были громадными и почему-то совершенно не пугались своих всадников, хотя Брок попахивал зверем, даже перекинувшись обратно.

— С тем, с кем тебе хочется, — ответил Баки, глянул на молчаливого Брока.

— Тогда с тобой, — весело сказал Джек и взобрался на коня позади Баки.

— Ты только держись крепче, — весело свистнул тот и показал Броку язык, срываясь с места в галоп.

Они мчались далеко впереди отряда, Баки почти полностью пригибался в конской шее, ощущая в крови разудалое веселье и тепло прижавшегося со спины Джека. Баки вопил, свистел, подгоняя подотставший отряд, хохотал в голос, чувствуя, как волосы на затылке становятся дыбом, ощущая сладостный миг погони, только теперь они вдвоём были желанной добычей, а не хищниками.

Джек изо всех сил держался за пояс Баки, прижимаясь лицом к его широкой спине. Его плащ трепало набегающими потоками воздуха, удары копыт о землю отдавались во всем теле. Он чувствовал вскипающую в жилах кровь и яркую, непривычную радость.

Совсем рядом раздался волчий вой, подхваченный десятком глоток. Баки пришпорил коня, резко забирая правее. Ветер свистел в ушах, пел волчьими голосами на разный манер, вторя многоголосым эхом, отражающимся от массивных стволов столетних дубов.

Слева мелькнула чёрная тень и тут же пропала в густом подлеске, вой раздался уже впереди.

— Э, нет, — захохотал Баки, подстёгивая коня. — Я не дам тебе победить!

Джек тоже рассмеялся, захваченный радостью Баки. Его не пугали окружающие их оборотни. Он верил в выносливость коня. Это было как охота, только наоборот.

— Давай! — крикнул он.

Вой сместился левее. Брок загонял их, шёл по следу, то выныривая прямо под копыта взмыленной лошади, то снова скрываясь в зарослях. Остальные оборотни поотстали, предоставляя вожаку и его супругам резвиться в своё удовольствие.

Стоило коню Баки выскочить на залитую солнечным светом круглую поляну, как Брок, уже в человеческой обличье, вырос впереди, бросился наперерез, выхватывая у Баки повод, повисая на лошадиной шее.

— Сумасшедший! — сквозь смех закричал Баки, спрыгивая с седла, подлетая к супругу, целуя зло, жадно, прикусывая губы почти до крови.

Джек с конской спины смотрел, как они целуются, как льнут друг к другу — грубовато, по-звериному. И отчаянно завидовал их близости. Тому, как они совпадают. Как понимают друг друга.

Баки гладил Брока по голым плечам, целовал, оставляя на коже наливающиеся красным метки. Он уже не помнил, что за ними наблюдают, что Джек здесь. Ему хотелось касаться Брока, ласкать, вылизывая солёную, пряную от пота кожу, втягивая носом запах волка, леса и самого Брока.

Баки стёк на траву, встал перед Броком на колени, обхватив губами твёрдый член супруга, заглотив сразу на полную, пропуская в глотку. Брок зарычал, подаваясь бёдрами вперёд, вбиваясь в жаркую тесноту, вплёл пальцы в растрёпанные пряди, притягивая голову Баки ближе.

Джек смущённо отвернулся, когда они начали, но не выдержал, слушая страстные звуки соития. Он не решился спешиться, приблизиться к ним, боялся помешать. Но смотрел во все глаза, как Брок вколачивает член в рот Баки, как растягиваются вокруг этого члена красные, мокрые губы Баки.

Сам не заметив, когда, Джек расстегнул штаны и принялся дрочить, глядя на своих мужей. Они же его— значит, хоть так ему можно.

Брок поднял глаза на Джека, встретился с ним взглядом, облизал губы, рвано выдохнул, оттянув голову Баки за волосы назад, заставляя выпустить его член, нагнулся, быстро лизнув ставшие совершенно неприличными алые губы Баки, и в несколько шагов приблизился ко второму супругу, коснулся ладонью бедра, ласково погладил, сжал колено.

— Можно? — хрипло спросил он.

— Да! — выдохнул Джек. — Пожалуйста!

Гортанно застонав, Брок широко лизнул член Джека от поджавшихся яиц до самой головки, обхватил её губами, нежно посасывая, зарокотал горлом, почувствовав ладони Баки на своих бёдрах.

Джек застонал, закусывая ребро ладони, чувствуя горячие руки Брока, его обжигающий рот, вибрацию глотки… Джек вздрагивал, приподнимая бёдра.

Баки растягивал Брока быстро, нисколько не щадя, сразу же вбивая три пальца, обильно политые маслом, которое всегда таскал с собой для таких вот случаев, надавил левой ладонью чуть выше поясницы, заставляя прогнуться, подставиться как следует. Брок оглянулся, с пошлым хлюпающим звуком выпустив член изо рта, потянулся к губам Баки, делясь вкусом Джека.

Джек жалобно простонал, когда его член объяла лесная прохлада. Потянулся к чёрным волосам Брока, вплёл в них пальцы, прося вернуться. Голодно облизав взглядом Джека, Брок рыкнул, но подчинился, вновь обхватывая член супруга губами, прижимая языком головку к нёбу, обеими руками изо всех сил уцепившись за седло с двух сторон от Джека.

Вынув пальцы из задницы мужа, Баки заменил их хорошо смазанным членом, войдя одним долгим слитным движением, не останавливаясь, тут же вышел полностью, похлопав головкой по жадной, не успевшей закрыться дырке.

— Давай, мой хороший, ты же хочешь меня, — зашептал Броку на ухо, заставляя того просительно скулить, выть, продолжая отсасывать. — Какой сладкий, тугой. — Баки снова двинул бёдрами, заполняя Брока. — Ебал бы, не вынимая. Сколько трахаемся, а всё равно как впервые. Богиня, да… сделай так ещё раз, сожми меня!

Джек с высоты конской спины смотрел, как Брок сосёт и подставляется, как Баки умело и жадно трахает его, как губы Брока обхватывают его собственный член. Это захватывало, ещё никогда Джеку не было так хорошо. У него было право делать со своими мужьями что угодно, и это возбуждало неимоверно.

Жалобно всхлипнув, подавшись назад и в то же время сжав губами член супруга, Брок вскинул на Джека горящие желанием глаза, задрожал всем телом, заметался, будто в лихорадке, чувствуя, как языку в глотке не хватает места, как он увеличивается, изменяясь, как обхватывает ствол, по-звериному широко и жадно лижет чувствительную головку, втянул носом запах желания, плавясь в нём, почти захлёбываясь.

Джек закричал, кончая. Он содрогался, изливаясь в жадную глотку своего мужа, вцепляясь в его волосы. Проглотив всё до капли, Брок начисто вылизал Джека, благодарно коснулся губами внутренней стороны бедра рядом с мошонкой, откинулся назад, прижался к Баки, жадно насаживаясь на его член, трахая себя самого.

Коротко рыкнув, Баки вцепился зубами в шею Брока, сжал пальцами левой руки его сосок, перекатывая твёрдую возбуждённую горошинку. Брок заорал, завыл, кончая, так себя ни разу и не коснувшись, выстреливая спермой, пачкая голую ступню Джека, а за ним сорвался за грань и сам Баки, вбиваясь особенно сильно.

Джек соскользнул с коня и сел на траву у ног Брока, обхватил его одной рукой, а второй дотянулся до Баки.

Он хотел что-то сказать, но у него просто не было слов.

Тяжело, загнанно дыша, Брок ласково погладил Джека по голове, как поступал только с Баки. Что-то в его душе сдвинулось, открывая для человеческого мальчишки дорогу в самое сердце, запечатлевая его образ где-то в подкорке, среди своих, ставя в один ряд с Баки.

— Ты наш, — прошептал он. — А мы твои, полностью и навсегда твои.

— Для нас, — подхватил Баки, оседая рядом с Джеком, — нет никого важнее и ценнее тебя.

Джек вцепился в них, спрятал пылающее лицо у Брока на груди, чувствуя, как печёт глаза, как ресницы становятся мокрыми.

Подняв принца на руки, они в четыре руки поправили на нём одежду, вновь усадили в седло. В отдалении слышались залихватский свист приближающегося отряда оборотней, топот копыт да конское ржание. Подсадив Баки, Брок хлопнул его коня по крупу.

— До привала скакать ещё три лиги, присмотри там за всем, — велел он, направившись в сторону леса. — А я пока поохочусь.

И скрылся в зарослях.

Джек вцепился в Баки, уткнувшись лицом ему в лопатки. Он вдыхал запах Баки и думал о том, что с ними хорошо. И больше не надо прятаться и стыдиться, бояться быть застуканным, бояться, что отец узнает.

Думал, что Богиня благословила их, а значит, что бы там ни говорил отец, она не против того, чтобы мужчины любили мужчин. Отец ошибался.

Или лгал намеренно. Джек начал понимать, что отец, которому он верил и перед которым преклонялся всю жизнь, оказывается, во многом был неправ. В чём-то лгал, в чём-то заблуждался.

Но теперь Джек женат и достаточно взрослый, чтобы жить своим умом.

 

###  **5**

 

Оставшиеся два дня дороги прошли спокойно. Баки, будто бы огромный кот, мурлыкал, сидя в седле, и не стремился больше никуда умчаться, жмурил голубые глазищи и только что в спине не гнулся, подставляясь под ладонь. Брок привычно отмалчивался, забирая Джека к себе в седло, усаживал впереди, укрывая плащом, рыча на любые смешки оборотней из отряда, отгоняя любопытных и слишком языкастых, рассказывал Джеку о том, как живёт стая.

— У нас нет запретов, нет чётких правил, — пояснял он. — В любой дом, если дверь открыта, входи безбоязненно. Никто не тронет. Ты человек, но ты пришёл с нами, ты пахнешь нами, а значит, ты свой.

— У вас большой город? — спросил Джек. — Или вы вообще не живёте в городах?

— Нас не так много, чтобы строить города, да и камень я не люблю, неуютно там, — ответил Брок. — Во времена моего деда были и города, и столица была белокаменная, красивая, говорят. А сейчас всего пять больших кланов осталось, к чему нам строиться? В нашем клане пять сотен волков — почитай, двенадцать больших стай, не считая молодняка. Северных волков меньше. Медведи так и вовсе не самые компанейские товарищи, селятся семьями, не привечая чужаков. Барсы ушли в горы и о них давно не слышно ничего, но Баки с ними как-то связь ещё поддерживает. Пернатые всегда держались особняком, до их земель война не докатилась, и дома у них на гнёзда похожи, смешные такие. Наш клан всю долину занимает, у каждой стаи своя земля, свои угодья. Не знаю, понравится ли тебе, — Брок коснулся губами шеи супруга. — У меня не дворец, не каменные палаты в позолоте, как ты привык, но терем большой, добротный, светлый. У всех дома деревянные, среди леса построенные эльфийскими мастерами, чтобы ни одной веточки зря не потревожить.

— Эльфы? — Джек повернулся к Броку. — Они правда ещё не ушли?

— Куда им идти-то? Заперлись в своих лесах и не высовываются, всё ждут чего-то, колдуют, деревья заговаривают, иногда к нам на крупные ярмарки с товарами приезжают. Хочешь, летом съездим, посмотришь на них, может, прикупим что. Оружие они так себе делают, а вот ткани и украшения загляденье. Баки, помнится, с вожаком медведей за отрез серебристого паучьего шёлка чуть не подрался, насилу растащили.

Джек рассмеялся. Потом подумал и сказал:

— Знаешь, Брок, это ведь уже неважно, к чему я привык. Я вошёл в твою семью, а значит, я буду перенимать её правила. Я уже понял, что вы не такие, как мне рассказывали, и всё не так, как на самом деле. Значит, я ничего не знаю. Всё нужно узнавать заново, от корней. Совсем всё.

Коснувшись губами макушки Джека, Брок обнял его, признавая в очередной раз, насколько люди страшные и в то же время волшебные существа. Их можно сколько угодно ненавидеть, презирать, бояться, но какой-то мальчишка влез к нему под кожу, стал важен и нужен.

Всего несколько дней назад Брок ехал на собственную сговорённую свадьбу, ненавидел себя за уступчивость, за то, что делает больно Баки всем этим, и думал, как избавиться потом от неприятного довеска к вожделенному миру, куда деть мужа, чтобы он не маячил перед глазами, не был напоминанием о собственной беспомощности. А сейчас везёт Джека как полноправного супруга, действительно важного, желанного.

Джек ехал в одном седле с мужем, грелся его теплом и больше всего переживал из-за того, что не может побриться. Отец даже его бритву не отдал!

Было обидно до слёз. Как будто нищего из дома вышвырнул! За Мишель Сайлас дал в приданое герцогство, а Джеку не позволил забрать даже личные вещи!

И теперь у Джека совсем ничего нет. Он обуза. И зачем он только нужен оборотням? Брок и Баки и так были вместе до этой свадьбы, а он вклинился и всё испортил.

Когда перед путниками приветливо раскинулась долина клана волков и Брок громко протяжно завыл, приветствуя клан, Баки похлопал Джека по плечу.

— Мы наконец дома, — шепнул ему на ухо, крепко обняв.

Они ехали по ровным, выложенным мелким гравием дорожкам от одного небольшого поселения к другому. Из каждого дома выходили жители, молча кланялись, провожая взглядом процессию. Ребятня бежала следом, кто-то хватался за стремя, один самый смелый желтоглазый мальчишка уцепился за сапог Брока и повис, весело хохоча, был в итоге подхвачен на руки и усажен впереди.

— Это сын Брока? — спросил Джек у Баки, кивнув на пацана.

— Один из многих, — ответил Баки. — Брок и половины детей своих не знает.

Джек кивнул. Он уже понимал, что если титул передается победителю, не имеет значения, сколько детей у нынешнего вождя и кто они. Наследует все равно самый сильный и достойный.

— А что происходит с проигравшим вождём? — поинтересовался Джек.

— По-разному. Иногда бьются по первой крови, иногда до смерти, — шептал Баки. — Брок провёл уже десять боёв. Один был насмерть, остальных он даже не покалечил.

— А у тебя дети есть? — спросил Джек.

— О нет, — рассмеялся Баки. — Это не моя история. Я колдун, мне не положено детей, да и дамочки… нет уж. Мне члены ближе.

Джек поёрзал в седле, прижимаясь задницей к паху Баки.

— Мне тоже, — признался он.

Прикусив мочку уха Джека, Баки укрыл его плащом по самое горло и сжал член Джека через штаны.

— Погоди, только до дома доедем, и я тебя всего вылижу и заставлю его, — Баки кивнул в сторону прямой спины Брока, — смотреть, не дам прикоснуться. Пусть дрочит, зная, какой ты у нас сладкий.

— Зачем так? — спросил Джек, ёрзая в седле.

Баки заурчал, вылизывая его шею, совершенно не смущаясь окружающих.

— Ты просто не знаешь, каким козлом может быть этот волк.

Джек хихикнул, прижимаясь к Баки всем телом. Ему нравилось, что Баки его так сильно хочет. Джек точно знал, что это не из-за титула, а из-за него самого. В Джозефе Джек не был так уж уверен. Он чувствовал, что ему в задницу упирается твердый член Баки, и нарочно ёрзал.

— Богиня, малыш! — жарко выдохнул Баки, прижался сильнее, прикусывая шею Джека у самой линии роста волос. — С ума по тебе схожу!

Брок обернулся, глянул на них из-за плеча, нетерпеливо заворчал. Раньше он никому не позволил бы коснуться Баки, перегрыз бы глотку любому. И не мог понять, почему Джек не злит, почему не бесит его запах на коже Баки.

— А ты хотел меня тогда, в Гильбоа? — спросил Джек, выгибая спину. — Почему тогда не взял?

Баки задрал на Джеке рубашку, благо под плащом было не разобрать, что творит совершенно ошалевший от желания кот, провёл ладонью по животу супруга.

— Нельзя было. Тогда была ваша ночь. Но я так вас хотел. Вас обоих.

Джек посмотрел на Брока, облизывая губы.

— Я никогда не представлял, как это — втроём, — признался он.  

— Я тоже, — Баки впился в губы супруга, сжал пальцами правой руки сосок Джека. — Убил бы любого, кто посмел бы коснуться моего волка.

Джек с тихим стоном выгнулся в его руках, запрокинул голову. Ему было сладко, и стыдно, что на них смотрят, и хотелось похвастаться.

— А волчицы? — выдохнул он.

— Ты же видел Брока, видел, какой он, — мурлыкнул Баки, чуть приспуская с Джека штаны, выпуская на свободу налитый желанием член, обласкал большим пальцем нежную головку, размазывая по ней смазку. — Огромный, сильный и свободный. Гон бьёт в голову — и он уходит в леса с остальными. Да и волчицы — им нужны дети, не Брок. Они мне не соперницы. Но теперь он только наш.

Джек часто задышал от возбуждения. Ему казалось, что он вот-вот кончит. Просто от того, как Баки его трогает, как дышит в шею, прикусывает за ухо.

Урча Джеку на ухо, Баки ласкал его, придерживая за живот левой ладонью, правой он отдрачивал супругу, чуть подаваясь бёдрами вперёд, вжимаясь в задницу сидящего в седле Джека. Если бы он только мог, если бы они сейчас были бы дома, одни, он бы вылюбил человеческого мальчишку, показал бы, насколько он желанен. Баки видел, как выпрямилась спина Брока, как чуть заострились его уши, сильнее запахло мускусом, как заволновались остальные оборотни, вжимая головы в плечи, чувствуя желание вожака.

— Он хочет нас, — зашептал Баки, сжав член Джека у основания. — Хочет настолько сильно, что не в силах скрывать желание. Хочет тебя, малыш.

Джек отозвался жалобным бессвязным стоном. У него сводило низ живота и в голове мутилось от того, как он хотел Баки. Хотел насадиться на его член и замереть ненадолго, а потом толкнуться, впуская до самых яиц.

Задрожав, Баки отчётливо мяукнул, сжав ладонь на стволе члена Джека, задвигал рукой быстрыми рваными движениями, лишь каким-то чудом ещё удерживая их обоих на лошади. Принц действовал на него как наркотик, кошачья мята, мутил сознание, срывал все оставшиеся запреты, но так правильно и ненавязчиво, что Баки и возмутиться не мог.

Джек вцепился в колени Баки, подался вперёд, в его сильную руку, и кончил с громким вскриком. Несколько мгновений он был уверен, что сейчас сползёт под копыта коня — так испепеляюще хорошо ему было. Но вскоре Джек собрался с силами и выпрямился в седле.

У него горело лицо, он боялся оглядеться вокруг, посмотреть на Брока.

— Спасибо, малыш, — шепнул Баки, прижавшись губами к его виску.

Высвободив из-под плаща перепачканную семенем руку, он хотел было облизать пальцы, но не успел, на запястье сомкнулись жёсткие пальцы Брока.

— Имей совесть, — грозно рыкнул тот, рассерженно сверкнул жёлтыми глазами и поднёс ладонь Баки к своим губам, быстро собирая языком мутные потеки спермы.

Баки знал, что на них никто не станет смотреть, никто и слова не скажет на прилюдное проявление любви, приязни между супругами, вот только о том, что они все трое венчаны Богиней, знал лишь прибывший с ними в людское королевство отряд. Они все видели метки на обоих плечах своего вожака, видели, как узор сходится между лопаток, переплетаясь во что-то невероятно красивое, и завидовали.

Джек смутился, бросил быстрый взгляд на Брока и уставился на лошадиные уши.

— У меня даже коня нет, — виновато сказал он. — Нечего сказать, взяли принца… как побирушку с перекрестка подобрали.

Хмыкнув, Брок молча направил своего коня вперёд, вновь возглавляя процессию, а Баки опять обнял Джека, устроил голову на его плече, сонно жмуря шало блестящие глазищи.

— Главное, что у тебя есть ты сам, а всем остальным не так сложно разжиться.

— Ты не понимаешь, — вздохнул Джек. — Мне стыдно. Даже последняя крестьянка, выходя замуж, приносит в новую семью хоть смену одежды и пару полотенец. А я, принц крови, наследник… — он махнул рукой.

— А разве благословение Богини не в счёт? — мурлыкнул Баки. — Я уже и не помню, когда в последний раз она касалась кого-то своей благодатью, малыш. Это великий дар, знамение, что мы движемся в верном направлении, и принёс его ты.

Тем временем процессия замерла перед самым большим добротным деревянным домом. Брок спешился, передав поводья коня одному из оборотней.

— Мы приехали? — спросил Джек, оглядывая трехэтажный дом с резными столбиками, карнизами и наличниками.

Баки кивнул, сильнее заворачивая Джека в плащ, надеясь, что ритуальные фразы, принятые в клане по возвращении домой, не сильно заденут ранимого человека, или Броку хватит ума унести сначала принца в дом. Но, видимо, надеждам не суждено было оправдаться, так как Брок, забрав Джека из седла, прижал его к груди и на широком крыльце, обернувшись к стае, рыкнул, чуть скосив взгляд на притихшего супруга:

— Это было славная охота, братья!

И направился в дом, под громкий протяжный вой.

Джека он усадил на простую деревянную лавку в светлой горнице и улыбнулся.  

— Добро пожаловать домой, супруг мой.

Джек обхватил Брока за шею, прижался лбом к его лбу и долго сидел так молча. Брок не отстранялся, не отводил взгляда, но и не говорил ничего, молча гладил по голове, спине, плечам.

— Мой вождь, я прослышала, что вы вернулись!.. — в горницу чинно вплыла волчица, призывно покачивая крутыми бёдрами, но так и замерла на месте, зарычала, скаля мелкие клыки.

— Шерон? — Брок оторвался от Джека, лизнув напоследок его в губы. — Хорошо, что ты здесь. Позови мою дочь.

— Как будет угодно <i> _моему_ </i> вождю! — процедила она, резко разворачиваясь, и вылетела вон, со всей силы хлопнув дверью.

Джек проводил волчицу взглядом. Что ж, отряд Брока относился к нему ровно, но это же не значит, что его вот так вот сразу примут все оборотни, верно? К тому, что живущие в одном с ним доме подстраивают ему мелкие и не очень гадости, Джек привык с детства и на справедливость не рассчитывал. Нет на свете справедливости.

— Я бы хотел вымыться и переодеться, — сказал Джек.

Брок кивнул, встал в полный рост, расправляя плечи, прислушался к доносящимся со двора звукам и улыбнулся светло, двери распахнул, принимая в объятия рыжий вертлявый ураганчик.

— Вернулся! — голосила совсем юная девица, повисла у него на шее, в щёки целуя. — А я ждала! Ты гостинцев привёз мне?

А тут замерла и за плечо Брока уставилась, удивлённо разглядывая Джека.

— Я не гостинец, — развел руками Джек. — Извини. Я Джек.

— Это он? — спросила она шёпотом, отпустила руки, подошла к принцу. — Красивый какой и на Баки нашего похож.

Брок рассмеялся, потрепал рыжую по голове, растрепав косу.

— Джек, это дочь моя, — притянул её за плечи, поцеловал в висок. — Мэймарис, малышка Мэй, она тебе всё покажет и поможет, если что непонятно, в купальню отведёт, и комнату поможет выбрать. — а потом глянул дочери в глаза. — Береги его, малышка, как саму себя береги. Наш он.

— Ты такая яркая, — сказал Джек. — Как солнышко на рассвете. Проводишь меня в купальню? И мне бы одеться во что.

Схватив Джека за руку, Мэй потащила его за собой, на ходу рассказывая, в какой комнате что находится, угомонилась только в купальне, всучив прямо в руки стопку свежего исподнего, села на лавку, ноги к груди подтянув.

— А ты самый настоящий принц? Как в сказках? Ты с папкой жить будешь? Ты Баки не выгонишь? Баки хороший!

Джек потянул с плеч рубаху, повернувшись к Мэй спиной.

— Богиня нас троих благословила, — начал объяснять он. — Брока, Баки и меня. Так что… — он бросил на Мэй быстрый взгляд через плечо, споро стянул штаны и забрался в воду по плечи. — У вас не принято, что девице неприлично смотреть на голого мужчину?

И тут же сообразил, что, конечно, не принято, потому что оборотни перекидываются голыми.

— А про принца так и не ответил, — покачала она головой. — Значит так, принц. — Мэй поднялась, расправила юбки, скидывая с себя наигранное веселье, становясь старше лет на десять. — Ты мойся и на кухню приходи, поесть тебе справим. Отец всё равно вернётся только к вечеру, он земли объезжать поехал, проверяет, что и как, весна ведь, гон скоро. Поешь там, и одежду тебе подберём, потом у портного закажем.

— Как скажешь, — кивнул Джек и нырнул в горячую воду с головой.

Он долго мылся, побрился найденной тут же опасной бритвой перед небольшим зеркальцем в медной оправе, а когда вода стала остывать, вылез из неё, натянул нижние штаны и свободную рубаху и отправился искать кухню.

Поманив Джека, Мэй усадила его за стол, поставила тарелку с кашей, кружку молока и блюдо с пирогами, села напротив.

— У нас по-простому, не как во дворцах всяких, уж извини.

Джек улыбнулся, сел за стол и взял ложку.

— Спасибо.

Каша была вкусной, молоко парным, и Джек спросил:

— А где вы молоко берёте? Скотина вас не боится?

— А чего ей нас бояться? — удивилась Мэй, наливая и себе в пузатую кружку. — А. То, что звери мы, да? Так скотина поумнее многих будет, к хозяину привыкает, коли кормит и не обижает. Ты мне, принц, скажи вот что: отец-то понятно почему за тобой поехал, выбора у него не было — либо брак навязанный с врагом, либо смели бы нас рано или поздно. А ты тут зачем? Почему согласился? Знал ведь, куда едешь, и что не ждут тут тебя.

— У меня тоже выбора не было, — Джек отложил пирог с яблоками. — Брак или изгнание. Я в Гильбоа никому не нужен. Неправильный, лишний… — Джек понурился. — Отец вообще надеялся, что Брок меня убьёт, когда будет подтверждать брак.

Мэй покачала головой.

— Как же мало вы о нас знаете. Оборотень скорее сам себе глотку перережет, чем обидит супруга. Кровожадные вы и заветы Богини не чтите. Разве можно в храм по принуждению идти? Убить вас могло. Ты уж прости, тебя мне не жалко, а вот отец… ладно, не о том разговор. Поняла я, что тебя на нас скинули, в чём был отправили, ну ничего. Доедай, и посмотрим, что от брата старшего осталось. Отец детей своих не знает и не привечает, только первенцев с собой забрал, и то потому, что мать умерла. Мик вон с ним в отряде ходит. Я дом держу. Ты на улицу не суйся, пока он о свадьбе вашей не объявит: после этого никто не тронет всерьез. А до этого… — Мэй развела руками. — Многие от ваших пострадали. Здесь и нет никого, наверное, кого беда стороной обошла. Но раз отец тебя в дом привёл, а не у границы в селении оставил, значит, ты того стоишь. Пойдём, комнату тебе выберем.

Джек послушно пошёл за Мэй. Ему было тоскливо. Здесь он был точно так же никому не нужен, как и дома. Да и был ли у него дом, если родной отец подложил его под врага в надежде, что Джек не переживёт ночи с ним? Матери было всё равно, а Мишель вообще вспоминала про брата раз в год, в день рождения.

Гильбоа была на западе от владений оборотней, и Джек попросил комнату окнами куда угодно, кроме запада.

Вещей Джеку нашлось немало: несколько смен одежды — и почти всё по размеру, — сапоги не сказать что новые, но вполне ещё пригодные для ходьбы, Мэй даже куртку на меху отыскала.

— Вот ярмарка приедет, там тебе и накупим всякого, — выговорившись, она даже повеселела и как-то теплее к Джеку относиться стала, да и жаль его было, сиротой при живых родителях страшно быть, неправильно. Брок хоть и не был особо ласков и добр к детям, но и вреда не приносил. Одевал, кров дал, учил чему мог, всё же он вождь сперва, а потом уже папа своих щенков. Ему о клане думать надо.

А вот с комнатой заминка вышла, не поняла Мэй этой просьбы, а потому просто указала на три свободных и велела выбирать, какая понравится, всё равно там из мебели лишь стол, лавка да несколько полок совершенно пустых, кровати и той не было.

Джек поблагодарил, сгрузил вещи на полку, сел на лавку у окна, застеклённого настоящим тонким гладким стеклом, и принялся смотреть на верхушки деревьев. Его захватила тоска. Хотелось плакать. Или найти Баки и обнять его, вот только Баки, как и Брок, наверняка занят. Им не до него.

Да и никому не до него.

 

###  **6**

 

— Не понял, а Джек где? — спросил Баки вечером, закончив гонять нерадивого ученика, умудрившегося запороть почти все зелья, и не обнаружив супруга в спальне.

— У себя сидит, — ответила Мэй, потроша куропаток.

— Где у себя? — нахмурился он.

— В комнатке под библиотекой. Сам, между прочим, выбрал.

Баки развернулся на пятках и пошёл на поиски. Джек и правда сидел с потерянным видом на лавке и смотрел в окно в полупустой комнате, где и свечей даже не было.

— Ты чего здесь? Отдыхал бы в спальне? — спросил Баки, запалив в левой ладони небольшой весёлый огонёк. — Или обидеть уже кто успел?

— Баки! — обрадовался Джек. — Просто я не хотел никому мешать. Не знаю, чем заняться. Я тут лишний.

— Вот заладил, — Баки присел рядом, стряхнув с ладони огонёк, который покружил и завис у левого плеча. — Ты никому не мешаешь, пообвыкнуться тебе надо, отдохнуть, а потом и придумаем, чем тебя занять. Из этой комнаты делай что хочешь — это твоё личное место, куда ни я, ни Брок без разрешения сунуться не посмеем. У Брока такое место кабинет, у меня лаборатория, потом покажу, а это твоя. Тебе Мэй библиотеку показала? А сад фруктовый? — спросил он и сам всё по глазам супруга понял. — Вот ведь коза ревнивая. Меня тоже стращать пробовала, да не на того напала. Джек, это <i> _твой_ </i> дом. Что я, что Брок, любому голову за тебя откусим, не глядя.  

Джек обхватил Баки за плечи и прижался к нему. Долго сидел, молча обняв его и вдыхая странный смешанный травяной запах.

— Малыш, всё наладится. Не бойся говорить, если что-то не так.

Подняв супруга на руки, Баки крепко прижал его к себе и вышел в коридор, оскалился на высунувшуюся из-за двери Мэй, взглядом ей столько всего пообещав, что та ойкнула и поспешила скрыться, скорее всего, торопясь пожаловаться отцу на несправедливую обиду. Баки внёс Джека в спальню, усадил в удобное кресло.

— Хочешь, завтра с Броком поедем? Он молодняк гонять будет, там березняк — красиво, слов нет.

— Хочу, — кивнул Джек. — А большая у вас библиотека? Я люблю читать.

Едва Баки пришёл, как Джек повеселел, оживился.

Скинув куртку и сапоги, Баки наскоро умылся в тазу с водой, поглядывая на Джека, подмечая живость характера, активность, которые затухали, стоило ему хоть немного разувериться в себе. Совсем, видимо, затюкали мальчишку во дворце.

— Огромная. Ты не смотри, что Брок корчит из себя чурбана неотёсанного, он книги уважает. Библиотеку собирать ещё его прадед начал, а отец Брока успел её чудом вывезти из горящей столицы. Каких там только книг нет. И если проснёшься посреди ночи, а нашего волчищи нет, там ищи, зачитался, — ласково улыбнулся Баки, вспоминая, как часто находил Брока спящим в кресле с очередным фолиантом на коленях. — А сам бы ты что хотел бы, скажем, из той комнатки сделать?

— Не знаю пока, — Джек пожал плечами. — Карты на стены повесить. Глобус достать и поставить, знаешь, большой такой, земную сферу. У меня дома был, старый-старый. С чудовищами в океанах.

Баки упал на постель, блаженно потянувшись, ничего не ответив Джеку, но запомнил каждое слово, чтобы передать всё Броку. Ради их принца хотелось прыгнуть выше головы, сделать что угодно, лишь бы он светло улыбался, а из глаз ушла тоска. Баки отчасти понимал, что это магия меток так сильно связывает, переплетая их души, подталкивая друг к другу, и совершенно не хотел ей противиться.

— Как же мне дома нравится, — протянул он, раскинув руки.

Джек скинул сапоги и улегся рядом, устроился у Баки под боком.

— А я ещё не понял. Тут пахнет хорошо, — сказал он. — Ты же помнишь, как во дворце пахнет. И мыться можно каждый день. Я люблю купаться, а мать всегда ворчала, что часто мыться вредно для здоровья, на мокрое тело болезни липнут.

Скосив взгляд на Джека, Баки усмехнулся, демонстрируя ряд острых зубов.

— Этот людской предрассудок в военное время нам только на руку, засаду за милю по запаху найти можно, — и расхохотался, увидев, как вытянулось лицо Джека, обнял.

Джек прижался к нему, потёрся щекой о грудь.

— Расскажешь мне, как оно на самом деле было? Про эту войну столько врут… Нет, правда. Я пока с вами был эти дни, понял, что всё, что мне говорили про оборотней, — ложь. И я хочу понять, зачем врут. Зачем вообще воюют.

Вздохнув, Баки погладил его по голове.

— Хотел бы я знать — зачем. Но из того, что я знаю по нашим хроникам, людям тесно стало на своих землях, перестало хватать дичи в лесах, рыбы в реках. Раньше же вся эти территории на несколько тысяч лиг оборотням принадлежали и вечноживушим. Земли на севере ничейными были. Люди сначала их заселили, а потом и к границам подбираться начали. Самые отчаянные сунулись к эльфам, леса реликтовые на продажу рубить начали. Я у вас во дворце мебель из серебряного дуба видел — страшное святотатство по эльфийским верованиям. Остроухие быстро свои границы перекрыли, отгородились магическим куполом, теперь и сами лишь пару раз в год за него выходить могут, но у людей не показываются, я правильно понял? — дождавшись кивка, продолжил: — Тогда они к нам потянулись. Территории же огромные, леса, поля, а кланов не так много даже тогда было, и они обособленно жили, вместе только по большим праздникам собираясь, потому и не заметили сразу пришельцев на своей земле. Тогдашний глава одной из стай волков, дед Брока, то ли от эльфов по старой дружбе весточку получил, то ли сам как прознал, что на его землях аж три деревни процветают. К князьям отправился, по-хорошему уйти попросил, но на него собак спустили, обозвали нелюдем. Тогда он в деревни отряды отправил, всех жителей вывезли они, никого не убили, не покалечили, за границу выставили. Он даже откупиться пробовал, чтобы люди о хозяйстве оставленном не жалели, но человеческая память коротка, как и отмеренный им век. Дети и внуки снова пришли и снова незвано. Долго вождь терпел, долго стаи сдерживал, но, когда люди на волчат напали, которые любопытства ради в деревни сунулись, и убили всех до единого, не выдержал, за оружие взялся, чтобы за детей отомстить. Нашёл убийц и покарал, никого лишнего не тронув, но молва другое разнесла. И покатилось. Ни один камень не считает себя виновником обвала, — грустно покачал головой Баки. — Оборотни сильны, мы живём намного дольше, но людей слишком много, а оборотни привыкли каждый за свою стаю биться, только Брок в клан волков объединить сумел, вот и испугался твой отец, мир предложил и тебя залогом.

— Знаешь, — задумчиво сказал Джек. — Мне кажется, отец надеется, что я прибегу к нему с рассказом об ужасных, мучивших меня оборотнях, и дам повод для новой войны. Так вот, он не дождётся! — выкрикнул Джек.

— Кто и чего не дождётся? — спросил вошедший в спальню Брок, на ходу вытираясь большим отрезом ткани. — О, вы уже в постели?

— Отец не дождется от меня повода для того, чтобы нарушить мир! — повернулся к Броку Джек.

— Он и без тебя найдёт причину взяться за оружие, малыш. — Брок склонился над столом. — И, Баки, я твоего ученика лично выпорю на главной улице, прилюдно, и тебе добавлю. Ты за каким ему ключ от лаборатории оставил?

Фыркнув, Баки даже с места не сдвинулся.

— А что такое? Опять тонизирующим средством приторговывал среди твоих молодцов?

— Если бы. — Брок поднял на супругов сияющий весельем взгляд, упорно стараясь выглядеть как можно более серьёзным. — Не знаю, чем они его так обидели, но он им слабительного ливанул в котёл от всей широты души. Так эти орлы все кусты в округе и пометили, и удобрили, хоть за околицу не выходи.

Джек рассмеялся.

— Баки, а ты меня возьмешь в ученики? — спросил он. — Брок, а вдруг ты этого ученика выпорешь, а он тебе чесоточного порошка в штаны сыпанет?

По инерции почесавшись, Брок обречённо глянул на уже икающего от хохота Баки, который разве что по кровати не валялся.

Джек пощекотал Баки по ребрам.

— Ну прям щенята, — покачал головой Брок. — Теперь точно вас обоих выпорю, понятно, в кого он такой… сообразительный.

— Злопамятный ты, — отсмеявшись и утерев набежавшие слёзы, показал язык Баки. — Всего один раз-то и было.

— Мне и раза хватило.

— Кто же знал, что у тебя совет кланов в тот день должен был быть, но ты ничего, молодцом держался, — сверкнул глазами Баки. — Так рычал и скалился, что даже медведи впечатлились и под твои знамёна встали.

— А что ты сделал перед советом кланов? — спросил Джек у Баки и тут же повернулся к Броку: — Что он сделал?

Нахмурившись, Брок сел в кресло, закинув ногу на ногу, качнул головой.

— Рассказывай, чего уж теперь.

— Он меня тогда трахнуть хотел, — начал Баки.

— Не трахнуть, а ухаживать я пытался за тобой, — возмутился Брок.

— Но я-то подумал, что трахнуть, за то, что спас, вот и бегал от него, как мог, а он волчище настойчивый, упорный.

— Нравился ты мне.

— Ага, плешивый, однорукий.

— Блядь, Баки, давай не снова? — зарычал Брок, явно чересчур утомившись объяснять одно и то же.

— Ладно-ладно, — замахал тот руками. — Так вот, решил он меня трахнуть, а я, недолго думая, ему и ливанул в утренний отвар средство от мужского бессилия. Представь рожи совета, когда это всё, — Баки окинул Брока голодным взглядом, — поднялось в полную силу.

— О, думаю, совет впечатлился! — хмыкнул Джек. — Даже медведи!

Он расслабился со своими мужьями, в их общей спальне.

— Брок, иди к нам, — позвал Джек.

Брок лёг с другой стороны от Джека, обнял его со спины, укрывая от всего, согревая своим теплом, погладил по голове, коснулся губами виска.

— Возьмёшь нас завтра с собой? — попросил Баки, тихо заурчав.

— Возьму.

Джек чувствовал, что согревается и растекается, как горячий мёд. Ему было хорошо со своими мужьями. Спокойно и правильно.

— А что будет завтра? — спросил он. — Расскажите мне.

Натянув на Джека лёгкое покрывало, Брок принялся рассказывать о том, как соберет завтра всю волчью недоросль и будет гонять по лесу, выясняя, кто чего стоит: кого следует вернуть домой, родителям помогать, а кто и в воины сгодится. Потом тренировать начнёт. Сначала сдаст на руки воинам своего личного отряда, разбив новичков на десятки, а вот тех, кто вытянет науку, не сдрейфит, уже сам готовить будет.

Он говорил, говорил, говорил, отмечая краем сознания, что Баки задышал ровнее, уткнувшись носом Джеку в плечо, оплёл его руками и ногами.

— Брок, — неуверенно начал Джек. — Я слабее любого оборотня, я знаю, но, может, ты посмотришь, на что я сгожусь? Меня учили фехтовать и всё такое.

— Если хочешь, можешь завтра встать вместе с волчатами, — Брок погладил супруга по голове. — Гонять буду наравне со всеми, сам натаскивать. Согласен?

— А о тебе не подумают плохо? — спросил Джек. — Ну, что твой супруг слабее всех? Если ты не против, я буду только рад. В Шайло меня не принимали всерьёз.

— Малыш, мы выбираем сердцем, а не за красоту, силу или влияние. Обо мне могут думать и говорить всё, что им угодно, а вот вас я в обиду никогда не дам. Ты сильный, — тихо сказал Брок. — Лёг в постель с чудовищем, людоедом, хотя спокойно мог перерезать нам с Баки глотки, и мы бы сами горло подставили бы.

— У меня есть честь! — оскорбился Джек. — Я бы никогда! Как ты мог подумать!

— Я же говорю — сильный и смелый. Но ты уж прости, — Брок дёрнул уголками губ, от чего шрамы от ожогов на левой стороне лица проступили чётче, — с людской честью я встречался достаточно. Мы не знали тогда тебя, не знали, на что ты был способен ради своего отца. — Брок помолчал, бездумно поглаживая по плечу супруга. — Я Баки-то взял, потому, как он яды по запаху определить может.

— А были яды? — спросил Джек у Баки. — Если бы отец умел, он бы и меня отравил, лишь бы вы умерли.

— В воде для умывания дрянь какая-то была, в притираниях и смазке, что на столике стояла, — ответил за уснувшего кота Брок. — Баки долго изумлялся смелости твоего отца и наглости, смазку даже с собой забрал. Уж не знаю, зачем она ему.

— Ты поэтому меня без смазки ебал! — понял Джек. — И ведь не порвал!

— Именно, — согласился Брок, оскалившись. — А если бы среди ночи попёрся бы к своим за смазкой, меня бы не так, боюсь, при дворе бы поняли. Прости, что напугал, вообще за всё прости, — тихо прошептал он.

Джек поцеловал Брока туда, где шрамы на лице свернулись угловатым клубком.

— Всё хорошо, — сказал он. — Просто… у меня до тебя было всего два любовника, и оба… не так оснащены. Я испугался сначала.

— Неловко вышло, Сайлас уверял, что ты с радостью идёшь за меня и проблем в постели не должно возникнуть, мол, принц у нас всё знает и умеет, не маленький уже, — Брок со всей нежностью, на какую был только способен, глянул на супруга, провёл большим пальцем по его нижней губе. — Но ты так отчётливо меня боялся.

— У тебя оказался такой огромный, и ты оборотень… я не знал, чего от тебя ждать, — признался Джек. — Отец отдал меня за тебя, потому что меня наказывал. За то, что мне нравятся мужчины.

— Ты, малыш, как хочешь, но к Сайласу у меня вопросов всё больше и больше, — рыкнул Брок. — Богиня… — Он дёрнулся, хотел было подняться, но передумал, лёг на спину, затащив Джека себе на грудь, в очередной раз поражаясь, насколько он лёгкий и юный. — Я бы не причинил тебе вред, постарался бы сделать хорошо, даже если бы тебе совсем не нравились мужчины.

— Мне нравятся. И ты мне нравишься, и Баки, — признался Джек. — Но вначале было страшно. Потому что Сайлас же надеялся, что ты меня убьёшь, и я не чаял дожить до утра. Кому нужна моя жизнь? А от смерти для отца было бы много выгоды.

— Не думай о плохом, — глаза Брока вспыхнули, отражая свет свечи. — Жизнь не закончилась с обретением метки, — он развязал ворот рубашки, приспустил её на плечах Джека, открывая чёрный узор. — Твоя жизнь важна для нас, но ни я, ни Баки неволить тебя не станем, понимаешь? Ты можешь заниматься чем угодно, любить… кого хочешь. Нам важно знать, что ты счастлив.

Джек лизнул Брока в шею, пробуя на вкус шрамы, легонько прикусил.

— А если я вас хочу любить?

— Мы и так твои, — шумно выдохнул Брок, забираясь ладонями под просторную рубаху супруга, стянул её через голову, отбрасывая куда-то в сторону.

Сколько бы ему ни говорили, что принц Джек Бенджамин очень похож на его Баки и именно поэтому Брок его и выбрал, он не соглашался. Не выбирал, судьба сама решила подарить им с Баки это совсем юное, не испорченное ненавистью чудо.

Брок гладил Джека по спине, острым лопаткам, восхищённо рассматривая золотистую, ровную в пламени свечей кожу.

— Можно я тебя отсосу? — спросил Джек, нащупывая член Брока.

Кивнув в ответ, Брок откинулся на подушки, приподнял бёдра, помогая стащить с себя мягкие домашние штаны. Он и не думал, что супруг вообще когда-нибудь станет просить о таком.

Джек сполз ниже между разведённых волосатых ног Брока, погладил шерстяные ляжки, посмотрел на длинный толстый член, перевитый венами, обхватил его рукой.

— Могу гордиться собой, — сказал Джек. — Ты меня ебал, и мне понравилось.

Он облизал головку, смакуя вкус. На мощном стволе едва сходились пальцы. Брок тихо просительно заскулил, дрожа бёдрами, выдохнул сквозь сжатые зубы, не отрывая взгляда от этого невинного совершенства, любуясь влажностью совершенно порочных, влажных от слюны алых губ, растянутых вокруг головки его члена, подрагивающими иглами ресниц, упрямой линией подбородка, мягкими изгибами тонкого, по сравнению с их, тела.

— Малыш, — застонал он, вплёл пальцы в его волосы, но не поторапливая, не задавая ритма. Брок гладил, перебирал мягкие пряди, умирая от каждого движения юркого языка, играющего с его уздечкой.

Джек открыл рот пошире и насадился им на член Брока, стараясь взять как можно глубже. У Джо он мог взять до основания, но Брок… по сравнению с Броком у Джо был не член, а какая-то кочерыжка.

Джек облизывал и сосал, помогая себе рукой, перебирал тяжелые волосатые яйца, упивался густым мужским запахом Брока.

Рядом завозился проснувшийся Баки, заурчал, притираясь к Джеку, лизнул уголок растянутых вокруг члена губ, и, тут же вывернувшись из ненужной одежды, оседлал Брока так, чтобы его задница и требующий внимания член как раз оказались напротив лица супруга, сам тем временем голодно заурчал, помогая Джеку вылизывать член. Обрисовывал кончиком языка вздувшиеся вены.

Джек с пошлым чмокающим звуком снялся с члена Брока, поцеловал Баки и снова принялся жадно, голодно сосать.

Хлопнув Баки по левой ягодице, Брок развёл их в стороны, коснулся пальцем пульсирующей жадной дырки, обвёл по кругу и дёрнул Баки за бёдра на себя, так, чтобы доставать языком, вылизать взвившегося, застонавшего в голос кота.

Баки гнулся в спине, мурлыкал, урчал, громко мяукал, иногда срываясь на рык, поддавая бёдрами, насаживаясь на слишком длинный язык супруга, гладил сам себя, сжимал пальцами свои соски.

Джек сосал, забирая все глубже, отрываясь, чтобы вылизать Броку яйца, складочки между бёдрами и животом, снова насаживаясь ртом на член. У него самого стоял, как солдат на параде. Над ним рычал и вскрикивал Баки, и Джек непроизвольно отклячивал задницу и расставлял колени.

Стряхнув с себя Баки, Брок подтащил к себе поближе Джека, вжал его грудью в себя, жадно водя ладонями по спине, оглаживая поясницу, сжимая крепкие ягодицы, но кот и не думал оставаться без сладкого. Он поднырнул между разведённых ног обоих супругов, обхватил ладонями их члены, попеременно облизывая то один, то другой.

Баки и сам не знал толком, чего ему хотелось сильнее: вылюбить Джека до невменяемости, распробовать его наконец или самому подставиться, раскрыться для Брока.

— Погоди, — тяжело дыша, он похлопал Брока по бедру, отвлекая от вылизывания шеи и сосков Джека. — Можно я?

— Мя? — с невнятным жалобным звуком обернулся к нему Джек.

Толкнув его на подушки, Баки навис сверху, голодно впился в сладкие, припухшие от поцелуев губы, вылизывая нежную изнанку, протянул руку за спину, куда Брок молча вложил флакон с маслом, пристраиваясь за спиной у кота.

— Малыш, — срываясь на хрип, застонал Баки. — У меня крышу от тебя сносит, так сильно хочу тебя. Позволишь?

— Да… — простонал Джек, обнимая Баки ногами за талию. — Выеби меня, Баки!

Рвано выдохнув ему в губы, Баки быстрыми поцелуями спустился вдоль шеи к ключицам, вылизал твёрдые возбуждённые горошины сосков, покатал их между губами, чуть ощутимо прикусывая, хотя его самого трясло от каждого жалобного просящего стона, срывающегося с губ Джека, лизнул впадинку пупка и, выдернув из баночки с маслом пробку, щедро плеснул себе на пальцы, коснулся сжавшихся мышц входа, вобрав член Джека до основания.

Джек застонал, чувствуя пальцы Баки, оглаживающие его, пробирающиеся внутрь.

— Можно… — задыхаясь, произнес он, — вы выебете меня по очереди? Оба?

— Богиня, малыш, — Баки пошатнулся, старательно удерживая себя, чтобы не накинуться. — Какой ты потрясающе жадный, невероятный.

Будто уловив его настроение, Брок перехватил член Баки, сжал его у основания, кусая за загривок, возвращая мысли в правильное русло, подхватил одну из подушек, подложил под бёдра Джека.

— Давай, детка, — шепнул, обрывая последнюю связующую нить, удерживающую Баки в этой вселенной.

Приставив головку члена к краям припухлой, растянутой специально под него дырки, Баки качнулся вперёд, толкаясь только головкой и тут же выходя обратно.

Джек громко протяжно вскрикнул, чувствуя проникновение. Когда Баки вышел, Джек с жалобным стоном потянулся за ним. Он хотел, он так хотел. У него внутри всё полыхало от желания.

— Не могу, — заскулил Баки. — Прости, я не могу…

И вошёл полностью, на всю немалую длину, одним плавным движением, замер, не двигаясь, прислушиваясь к заполошному стуку сердца своего принца, боясь услышать всхлип боли, ласково поцеловал ямочку на подбородке. Вышел почти полностью и качнулся обратно, вновь заполняя собой.

Джек двигался навстречу Баки, раскрываясь и подставляясь, ловя каждый его толчок; вцеплялся ногтями в плечи, обхватывая ногами за талию, и вскрикивал каждый раз, когда Баки входил на полную длину.

— Подхвати его на руки, — шепнул Брок мало что понимающему Баки, сел сзади него на пятки и потянул кота на себя, насаживая его на свой член. Баки завыл совсем дико, заметался, не зная, куда ему двигаться, но, не снимая Джека с члена, подхватил его, прижал к себе, двигаясь в нём короткими яростными толчками и в то же время насаживаясь на член Брока.

Джек обхватил Баки за шею. Он пытался насаживаться на Баки сам, но у него отказывали ноги, и он просто расслабился, позволяя ебать себя, насаживать на горячий член. Джек подставлял шею под жадные поцелуи Баки и чувствовал, что сейчас, еще немного — и он просто взорвётся, кончится, прекратится!

Впившись губами в шею Джека, расцвечивая её всеми оттенками красного, Баки заорал в голос, вбиваясь в тесную горячую дырку, срываясь на бешеный ритм, сходя с ума от синхронности движений Джека и Брока, горячей твёрдости его члена в себе, содрогнулся, кончая, распадаясь, умирая.

Брок вторил ему протяжным воем, дотрахивая Джека почти бесчувственным Баки, член которого, похоже, и не думал опадать.

— Бро-о-о-ок… — простонал Джек.  — Хочу твой член. Трахни меня, пожа-а-алуйста!

— Ненасытный, — зачарованно просипел тот, укладывая бесчувственного Баки рядом, резко развернул Джека к себе спиной, наклонил его, укладывая животом на подушки, развёл ладонями ягодицы и застонал от открывшегося вида тонкой струйки спермы Баки, стекающей по внутренней стороне бедра Джека, и вставил без подготовки, дополнительной растяжки, загоняя на полную.

Джек заскулил. У него разъезжались колени. Он хотел наполниться Броком, хотел чувствовать его в себе, хотел принадлежать ему. Ему и Баки.

Брок ебал Джека так, будто завтра не должно наступить никогда, будто именно от них зависит, поднимется ли утром над горизонтом солнце. Он выл, скулил, врываясь в жаркое нутро, срастался с ним, переплетаясь даже не конечностями, проникая друг в друга душами, становясь навечно одним целым, нерушимым организмом, одним на троих.

Джек вцепился в безвольную руку отрубившегося Баки, выгнулся и закричал, распадаясь на части, растворяясь в Броке, вспыхивая и тая. Ему было так неимоверно, невыносимо хорошо. Брок повалился сверху, загнанно дыша, прижался щекой между лопаток Джека, ласково поцеловал, лизнул метку и сполз, укладываясь рядом.

— Малыш, ты невероятный, — прошептал он, заглядывая в глаза Джека. — Ты лучшее, что могло с нами случиться, ты наш, а мы твои.

Натянул покрывало, укрывая самых дорогих его сердцу существ.

Джек блаженно потянулся, чувствуя, как сладко ноет растянутая задница, как из неё течёт. Поманил к себе Брока и поцеловал его.

— Я хочу быть с вами, — сказал он. — Всегда-всегда.

 

###  **7**

 

Джек стоял в ряду молодых оборотней и, как все, смотрел на Брока, изо всех сил стараясь не думать о вчерашнем вечере. Оборотни все как один были крупнее и сильнее Джека, а Брок обещал, что не будет Джека щадить.

Джек чувствовал, как в крови вскипает азарт. Может, он всё-таки чего-то да стоит?

Оглядев молодняк, Брок остался доволен. Сильные, широкоплечие, готовые глотки рвать за свои стаю. Он рыкнул, привлекая внимание, отвлекая от любопытного рассматривания такого же раздетого по пояс Джека. Брок зажмурился. Перед внутренним взором так и вставала спина супруга, призывно прогнутая в пояснице… он тряхнул головой.

Утром Баки ходил довольный, будто единолично сожрал кувшин сливок и умудрился снова свалить проказу на Мэй, домашние так и вовсе со странным незнакомым смущением поглядывали на Брока и его супругов. Мэй упрямо отмалчивалась, обиженно поджимала губы и отводила глаза, только у Мика удалось узнать причины происходящего.

— Отец, вы так орали, что не спали, наверное, все ближайшие дома, — усмехнулся он, поглядывая на готового провалиться сквозь землю Джека. — Я рад за тебя.

Вынырнув из воспоминаний, Брок поднял руку, призывая к молчанию.

Молодые волки ощерились, обнажая клыки, нетерпеливо переступая с ноги на ногу. Джек рядом с ними казался ребёнком, тонкой тростинкой с белой, почти не тронутой солнечными лучами кожей. Брок даже на мгновение пожалел, что предложил эту затею. Что ему стоило тренировать Джека совсем уж отдельно от звереющего от одного запаха человека молодняка? Но сказанного не воротишь.

— Идёте вдоль леса, кто обгонит Роллинза, проходит без второго этапа, кто сумеет догнать и завалить Таузига, что ж… вам повезёт, если останетесь целы, девочки, — оскалился он. — Ваша задача бежать, а не хватать за холку соседа, как в прошлом месяце!

Он дал отмашку. Оборотни сорвались с места. Брок только надеялся, что скрывшийся в лесу с целой сумкой шишек Баки научит особо ретивых не соваться к супругу вожака, кем бы он ни был.

Джек побежал, не слишком напирая, сберегая силы. Влажная трава холодила ступни, от толпы тянувшихся впереди молодых оборотней пахло потом и мускусом, ветер гладил обнажённую кожу.

Вырвавшиеся вперед самые резвые оборотни начали выдыхаться и отставать. Джек держал ритм, не обращая ни на кого внимания.

Устроившись недалеко от излома тропы на толстой ветке дуба, Баки колдовал. Сколько бы Брок ни запрещал поднимать лесную нечисть, Баки и не думал слушаться, слишком удобными безотказными слугами были умертвия. Зажмурившись, он поймал взглядом первого слуги толпу бегущих. Пока в оборотнях не было грации, они не выстраивались в строгую линию, а пёрли напролом, круша кусты, пихаясь, стараясь вцепиться клыками соседу в плечо, отвлечь, поставить подножку, лишь бы хоть как-то вырваться вперёд.

Джек бежал, поймав свой собственный ритм, не дёргаясь в сторону от рычащих, скалящихся мальчишек. Они все, как один, стремились доказать даже не себе — Броку, на что способны, увидеть одобрение в жёлтых глазах, заслужить похвалу, а может быть, и касание широкой ладони.

Баки видел, как несколько особо ретивых подбирались всё ближе и ближе к бегущему Джеку, зажимая его в тиски.

— Ну нет, детки, — Баки ощерился, взмахнул ладонями, и в волков полетели шишки, метко попадая в лоб, сбивая с шага.

Джек кинул в сторону, откуда полетели шишки, быстрый взгляд, но не сбился. Он одолел уже более половины пути и даже не запыхался. Джек был в хорошей форме и знал это.

Он бежал и бежал, а когда осталось совсем немного, резко прибавил ходу, выкладывась полностью, разрезая грудью ветер. Джек финишировал одновременно с Роллинзом, плечом к плечу.

Брок оскалился, хотел было подхватить своего мальчика на руки, усадить себе на плечо, чтобы все видели, как сильно он им гордится, но, поймав предупреждающий взгляд Роллинза, лишь хлопнул по плечу, да он и сам знал, чем это всё могло закончиться для Джека. Слишком уж оборотни не любят проигрывать, особенно в этом возрасте, ещё не пообломав клыки и не распробовав, что это такое — проигрыш.

— Молодец, малыш.

А вот Баки сдерживаться не стал, он налетел на Джека, утробно урча, жадно поцеловал, подхватывая под задницу.

— Я так горжусь тобой! Я видел, как ты всех сделал!

За спиной заволновались подотставшие оборотни, злобно посматривая в спину человеческого мальчишки, зарычали, демонстрируя быстро увеличивающиеся клыки, рассредоточились по поляне, окружая зарвавшегося человечишку, посмевшего не только явиться в селение, втереться в доверие к вожаку, но и выставить их, лучших, на посмешище.

Брок зарычал, отпуская власть альфы на полную силу. Непривычный к такому молодняк повалился на землю, пронзительно скуля, самые слабые духом и вовсе обмочились. Никто не смел двинуться, дышали и то через раз. На ногах остались лишь воины самого Брока, дрожа плечами и не смея поднять головы, и Баки с Джеком.

Джек посмотрел на Брока, на Баки, на Роллинза, и пожал плечами.

— А что будет вторым кругом? — спросил он.

— Сегодня уже ничего, — Брок таки подхватил Джека на руки, усадил, как и хотел, на плечо, погладил по бедру и, перешагнув одного из жалобно скулящих зачинщиков беспорядков, пошёл в сторону поселения. — Подберём тебе оружие под руку, завтра начнутся спарринги, каждый из моих бойцов отберёт себе из молодняка, прошедшего первый этап, кого именно будут тренировать.

— И я? — влез в разговор до этого молчавший Мик.

— И ты, но Джека я гонять буду сам.

Мик глянул на супруга отца с таким явным сожалением, будто бы заранее прощался с ним.

— Мне бояться? — Джек поерзал на широком плече мужа. — Но я не буду. А что теперь? Зельеварня?

Брок перехватил его поудобнее, заодно облапав за задницу, под смеющимся взглядом Баки.

— Нет, перекусим и к медведям съездим, коня тебе подберём по вкусу, на рынок заглянем, дел много. Ещё успеете наиграться в алхимиков, — спокойным голосом ответил Брок, едва успев увернуться от затянутой в перчатку левой руки супруга, помчался вперёд, перепрыгивая коряги, при этом будто не замечая дополнительного веса.

Джек, хохоча, балансировал на плече мужа, держась рукой за его запястье. Он был горд собой: он обогнал всех молодых оборотней! И не потому что он быстрый, а потому что он умный!

В крови кипела радость, и Джек смеялся, едва успевая отводить от лица тонкие ветки.

Пока они обедали, перешучиваясь и выясняя, кто и что хочет купить на рынке, Мэй собрала им с собой пирогов и мяса, упаковала в заплечные мешки.

— Меня возьмёте на рынок? — она села на лавку рядом с Броком, притёрлась к его плечу.

— Что мешает тебе самой сходить? — спросил Брок, скосив на дочь глаза. — Да и сначала мы к шерстолапым заглянем, коня купим, варенья и мёда.

— Но я… — начала она и тут же сдулась под тяжёлым взглядом отца, вытерла руки о передник и вышла, зло глянув в сторону Джека.

— Что это она? — поник Джек, поймавший взгляд Мэй. — Я её ничем не обижал.

— Не бери в голову, доедайте и выходите во двор.

Брок вышел из кухни, напоследок погладив Джека и поцеловав в лоб довольно жующего кусок солёного мяса Баки.

— Ревнует она, — пояснил Баки. — Брок не особо нежный и заботливый отец. Обычно детьми волчицы занимаются до определённого возраста, потом молодняк уже отцы учат. Он дал Мэй и Мику крышу над головой, кормит, одевает, вот и вся его забота. Мик сам заслужил ходить в отряде отца, тот как-то помогать и не думал, но мальчишка упорный и с понятиями, а Мэй… ей тяжело.

— Я могу что-то сделать? — спросил Джек. — Знаешь, я устал, что на меня в Шайло смотрели как на что-то, чем стошнило бродячую собаку. А если ещё и тут…

— Броку объяснять бесполезно, он не понимает женскую душу, — Баки ласково погладил Джека по запястью, сжал ладонь. — Попробуй подружиться с ней, она замечательная на самом деле, но за отца переживает страшно, боится, что его обидеть могут.

— Обидеть? Брока? — изумился Джек. — Да уж, такого обидишь… Я бы Мэй с ярмарки подарок привёз, только у меня денег нет. Чёрт… Баки, ты не представляешь, как мне стыдно из-за этого! Я наследный принц, мне принадлежит провинция Кармел — это треть земель Гильбоа, — а у меня нет серебряной монетки на то, чтобы купить девушке подарок!

Баки вдруг хлопнул себя по лбу, подхватился с места и ломанулся к себе, чуть ли не с головой влезая в сундук. Вернулся он к Джеку довольный собой.

— Брок же сделал тебе подарок, а я всё забывал, — повинился он и протянул Джеку маленькую шкатулку, где на бархатной подушечке лежала подвеска из жёлтой яшмы в затейливой оправе на тонкой золотой цепочке.

— Сам сделал? — Джек приподнял подарок, вгляделся в него. — Красиво.

— Да, надевай. И зачаровал тоже сам. Где бы ты ни находился, достаточно сжать в ладони камень — и мы придём за тобой, — серьёзно ответил Баки, не сводя с Джека взгляда.

Камень вспыхнул и засиял мерным жёлтым светом, немного пульсируя в такт биению сердца Джека, словно был живым.

— И ещё, — Баки подмигнул, выкладывая перед супругом небольшой кошель с гербом Гильбоа. — Отец не оставил тебя совсем уж без содержания, правда, с собой он не так чтобы много золота носит, но гвардейцы немного поделились.

Джек надел подвеску, погладил её. Взвесил в ладони кошель.

— В смысле вы ограбили королевскую гвардию? — спросил он.

— Почему сразу ограбили? — возмутился Баки, собирая посуду, но тут же растянул губы в улыбке. — Ну, ограбили. Мы дикари и нам можно, а от них не убудет. Пойдём, а то за нами скоро явится большой и злющий волк.

Джек заглянул в кошель. Кольца, серьги, несколько золотых и серебряных монет… Впрочем, лучше, чем ничего.

— Пойдём, — сказал он. — Далеко идти?

— Брок лошадей седлает, до косолапых часа полтора скакать, а там и до рынка недалеко. Бьюсь об заклад, ты никогда таких не видел.

С лошадьми разобрались быстро — купили сразу пару. Одного Джек выбрал себе сам, а второго Брок обходил и так, и эдак, пристально разглядывал, чуть ли не под брюхо залез.

— Да что ты его лапаешь? —  возмутился огромный и широкий мужик, назвавшийся Стивом и сграбаставший Джека в поистине медвежьи объятия под хохот Баки.

— Я за него золотом плачу, — огрызнулся Брок. — Хочу и лапаю.

— А если не продам? — Стив упёр пудовые кулачищи в бока. — Я бы тебе и коровёнки захудалой не доверил бы, если бы не твой котик! Говори, что не так, или проваливай! Для кого берёшь?

— Для Мэй, — буркнул Брок.

Дальше дело пошло как по маслу. Медведь расплылся в благожелательной улыбке и даже скинул цену на седло и уздечку для Джека, когда узнал, что платить будет именно Баки. А вот от приглашения на чай с мёдом отбиться удалось едва-едва.

Джек с буланым конем в поводу прошёлся по рядам с платками, бусами, браслетами, серьгами. Его взгляд упал на роскошную шелковую шаль — белое поле, лазоревые края, голубая бахрома, золотая вышивка. Джек долго торговался, но сменял шаль в васильках на золотые серьги с бирюзой.

— Для Мэй, — объяснил он Броку и Баки. — Цветом в её глаза.

Брок только плечами пожал, мол, покупай что хочешь, и направил коня в другую сторону.

— Так, волчище делами отправился заниматься, торговаться. Скоро гон, потом пора свадеб, там не до охоты будет, волки другими инстинктами жить будут, а в поселение только пожрать прибегать станут. Брок как-то на две недели пропал, периодически оглашая округу воем, чтобы не забывали, кто здесь хозяин. Но и нам скучать не обязательно, — Баки потряс солидным кошелём, весело позвякивающим золотыми монетами. — Накупим-ка мы тебе всего нужного.

«Нужного» и вправду оказалось много. Одежда и обувь, гребни и пояса, перчатки и исподнее… Джек не удержался и купил для Мэй красивый позолоченный браслет с океанскими ракушками, пояс с кистями, туесок с орехами в меду.

— Я никогда не был на ярмарке, — признался Джек, когда они повернули к дому. — Никогда не выбирал себе ничего. Всегда получал готовое.

— Понравилось самому выбирать? — спросил Баки, нарезая круги вокруг укрытой тканью телеги, с которой вернулся к ним Брок, не разрешая потрошить покупки прямо по дороге.

— Ещё как! — кивнул Джек, горяча своего буланого. — А кузнец в поселении есть?

— Как не быть, — отозвался Брок, чуть ли не за шкирку оттаскивая любопытного Баки, так и норовившего залезть в телегу. — А тебе что-то конкретное нужно?

— Хочу подковы буланого проверить. Не нравится мне, как он на правую переднюю запинается. Похоже, гвоздь вылез.

Брок задумчиво поглядел на супруга. Джек нравился ему всё больше и больше, видимо судьба на пару с Богиней решили наконец сжалиться над ним и не только не отобрали Баки, но и второго супруга подарили под стать. В очередной раз напомнив себе заглянуть в храм Богини перед началом весеннего гона и возблагодарить за обоих супругов, Брок перетащил вертлявого Баки к себе в седло, прижал к груди.

— Скоро гон начнётся, в селении будет твориться чёрт-те что, — предупредил он. — Особо далеко не уходи, у молодняка кровь играет, могут дел натворить.

— Опять волчицы крутиться перед домом начнут, — поморщился Баки, прижавшись щекой к груди Брока.  — Внимания твоего искать, надеяться, что хоть в этом году не только трахнешь, но и пометишь.

— Но у нас же уже есть метки, — удивился Джек. — Разве не достаточно будет об этом сказать?

— Метки — это личное, — мурлыкнул Баки, оттянув ворот рубашки Брока, широко лизнул завитки рисунка. — Не показывают такое первому встречному, да и таких меток, которые Богиня благословила своим касанием, посчитай, лет сто не было, у большинства следы от зубов на шее или плече. А Брок, хоть и повенчанный, но о метках молчит, а значит, потенциально свободен. Да и мало кто верит, что вожак на нас, убогих, всерьёз позарится.

Брок только губами дёрнул, обнажая клыки.

— Ты не убогий, Баки! — возмутился Джек. — Как ты можешь так о себе говорить?!

— Однорукий некромант без стаи, по уши влюблённый в того, на кого и права смотреть не имеет, — ответил Баки грустно.

— И вот это я слышал каждый раз, когда этого кота в храм звал. Но Богине виднее, на что ты имеешь право, а что сам про себя надумал, — рыкнул Брок и чувствительно цапнул Баки за ухо.

Но тот развернулся в объятиях Брока, сел лицом к лицу, кусая губы.

— И всё равно так же считать буду, понял!

Джек подогнал своего коня вплотную к вороному Брока и погладил Баки по груди.

— Мы вместе, — сказал он. — Нас благословила Богиня. Зачем ты ещёсомневаешься, Баки, котик?

Баки глянул на Джека отчаянно.

— Это я виноват, — хрипло ответил он, будто враз лишаясь голоса, коснулся пальцами дрожащей живой рукой шрамов на лице и шее Брока. — Это из-за меня.

— Хватит! — рыкнул Брок, прижал Баки к груди и ударил коня пятками в бока, срываясь в галоп, уносясь вперёд, благо, селение уже было видно из-за деревьев.

Джек пустил коня за ними рысью.

Вернувшись к дому Брока, Джек отвёл коня в конюшню, расседлал, почистил и насыпал ему овса. Потом поднялся в дом, нашел Мэй и протянул ей свёрток.

— Я тебе подарков привез с ярмарки, — смущённо улыбнулся он.

Мэй вздрогнула от громкого рыка, разнёсшегося по дому, прижала свёрток к груди и, схватив Джека за руку, потащила его на кухню, отложила подарок, не разворачивая.

— Не ходи к ним, — покачала она головой. — Там плохо всё очень сейчас, ещё поранят. Со мной лучше посиди.

Что-то грохнуло, Мэй вжала голову в плечи, было видно, насколько ей не по себе, раз даже прежние обиды и страхи не так важны были.

— Ты есть будешь?

— Нет, Мэй, спасибо, — покачал головой Джек. — Я к ним пойду. Я должен.

Он поднялся наверх, туда, откуда доносились грохот и яростный рык, и рванул на себя дверь.

По комнате будто ураган огненный пронёсся: сильно пахло гарью, дымились занавески на окнах, стол с диваном и вовсе были перевёрнуты и сдвинуты к стене.

Брок лежал на полу, скулил, ворчал обеспокоенно, из последних, казалось, сил удерживая костяной кулак. Баки был сам на себя не похож: черты лица опасно заострились, глаза отливали расплавленным серебром, а горло рвал утробный рык.

Джек кинулся к Баки, обхватил его за шею, потянул к себе.

— Баки, Баки! Иди ко мне! — попросил он. — Будь с нами, котик! Ну котик!

— Джек, нет, — сипло взмолился Брок, стараясь хоть как-то отодрать от горла живую руку супруга. — Уходи, ради Богини!

Баки осклабился, рванулся из хватки Джека, перекатываясь по полу, подминая его под себя, готовый вцепиться тонкими клыками в нежное горло. Джек обхватил Баки за шею, притянул к себе изо всех сил и поцеловал оскаленную морду.

— Мы же любим тебя, котик, — выдавил он.

Брок навалился со спины, прижался всем телом, перехватывая под животом.

— Баки, умоляю…

Вздрогнув всем телом, Баки изумленно моргнул, глянул в сторону на разорённую спальню и только сейчас, похоже, понял, что произошло здесь всего пару мгновений назад, грызанул нижнюю губу, уткнулся лбом в грудь Джеку, пряча костяную ладонь.

— Простите, простите, простите…

Джек обнял его, прижал к себе, ероша взлохмаченные волосы, поманил к себе Брока.

—— Котик-котик-котик… — бормотал Джек, почесывая Баки загривок. — Что на тебя нашло, наш хороший? Брок, обними нас.

Баки дрожал, тихо выл, никак не реагируя на слова Джека, проваливаясь в свою темноту, из которой так тяжело было выбираться.

— Мэй! — заорал Брок, поднимаясь на ноги, подхватывая Баки на руки, прижимая к груди. — Блядь, Мэймарис! — и тут же заворковал над Баки, покрывая его лицо поцелуями. — Солнышко, хороший мой, родной, потерпи немного… сейчас, сейчас станет легче.

Мэй вбежала в комнату и тут же отшатнулась от отца, настолько страшно он сейчас выглядел, протянула дрожащими руками пузырёк с чем-то чёрным, пузырящимся, и тут же выскочила за дверь. Брок уложил супруга на разворошённую постель.

— Джек, помоги, держи его за плечи, от этой дуры никакой помощи! — рыкнул он, едва ворочая языком, чувствуя, что ещё вот-вот — и перекинется в волка.

Разжав стиснутые зубы Баки, Брок сунул между ними ладонь, давая вцепиться, лишь бы удалось дать зелье, успеть, пока коту не стало совсем плохо. Его и так трясло, колотило крупной дрожью, из распахнутых, но самых обычных, без серебряного отлива, глаз катились крупные градины слёз. Влив ему в глотку целый флакон, Брок навалился сверху, не давая шевельнуться, пока супруг не затих, не задышал спокойно, засыпая.

Джек сел на кровать, устроив голову Баки у себя на коленях. Гладил по высокому взмокшему лбу, отводил с него прилипшие пряди.

— Что это было, Брок? — спросил Джек наконец. — Ты сам в порядке?

Брок отвернулся, сел на край постели, потёр лицо, сгорбился.

— Когда мы забрали Баки с пепелища его деревни, он был не в себе, почти потерял разум, — Брок говорил глухо. — Мы его привезли сюда, я взял в свой дом, выхаживал. Баки пришёл в себя и решил, что должен отплатить хоть как-то. Он был молодой совсем, как ты, и только немного понимал в травах, колдовал, но какой из него маг с одной рукой? Баки в библиотеке нашёл способ вернуть себе руку. Некромантия помогла, он научился многому, но Баки… было мало. Он экспериментировал у себя и надышался какой-то дряни, впал в амок… — Брок провёл ладонью по шрамам на лице. — Начался пожар. Я не мог оставить его, не мог бросить умирать.

Джек притянул Брока к себе и принялся целовать шрамы, жесткие губы, усталые веки, колючие ресницы. Он не знал, что сказать, и поэтому молчал.

— На него поэтому теперь находит? — спросил Джек наконец.

— Он винит себя, магию внутри себя, свою руку, но не понимает, что шрамы не имеют значения. Главное — он жив, — ответил Брок.

— Главное, что вы оба живы, — отозвался Джек. — Ты поспи, Брок. Ты тоже устал. Я с вами посижу.

— Спасибо, малыш.

Устроившись рядом с Баки, Брок притянул его к себе, обнял, жалея, что не может защитить от всего мира, укрыть, если потребуется, собой.

Джек обнял Баки со второй стороны, прихватив и Брока, и закрыл глаза. Ему было тепло, взволновавшаяся кровь успокаивалась. Джек лежал и думал, что он ведь не испугался ни клацающих клыков, ни костяной руки, ни оборотня-некроманта… Так странно.

Он сам не заметил, как задремал.

 

###  **8**

 

Джек проснулся на утренней заре, которая только-только брезжила за разбитым окном, от того, что у него в животе бурчало от голода. Впрочем, не только у него. У Баки и Брока тоже урчали животы. Джек погладил Баки по груди, поворошил густые волоски. Оглядел разгромленную комнату, перья из разодранных подушек, которые гонял сквознячок.

Завозившись, Баки тихо мурлыкнул, не открывая глаз, потянулся, лизнул в щёку разметавшегося на постели Брока, сел, ещё до конца не проснувшись, и вжал голову в плечи, увидев учинённый им разгром, дёрнул на себя покрывало, закрывая руку.

— Не дури, — сказал Джек, потянув на себя покрывало. — Я уже видел. И не испугался. Всегда хотел посмотреть, как рука устроена внутри.

Баки вытянул вперёд руку, не поднимая головы, занавесившись волосами.

— Смотри.

Джек сел на постели, отвёл волосы у Баки с лица, поцеловал в яркие губы, а потом погладил по костяному плечу, к локтю, к запястью, тонким косточкам кисти.

— Красиво, — сказал он.

— Вот и я говорил, — хрипло добавил Брок, наблюдая за супругами. — Я же его котом не видел ни разу именно из-за лапы. Стесняется, дурной.

Зашипев, Баки отскочил, глянул исподлобья сначала на одного, а потом на другого, и выскочил за дверь, умчавшись прятаться в лес.

— Иди сюда, — Брок похлопал рядом с собой.

Джек перекатился по кровати к Броку, устроил голову у него на плече.

— Мы его уговорим, — пообещал он.

— Теперь и я в это верю, малыш, — устало улыбнулся, Брок, потрепал его по голове, обнял.

Брок гладил Джека по спине, поражаясь собственному спокойствию. Вроде бы они совершенно разные — людской принц и вожак оборотней — непримиримые враги, должны ненавидеть друг друга, старательно сдерживать злость, желание покончить с навязанным супругом, но магия Богини вывернула отношения так, как это надо самой сиятельной, без предрассудков разных рас, без ненависти войны. Они узнавали друг друга на ощупь, учились понимать, чувствовать, тянулись друг к другу, словно к солнцу, доверяли. Брок почти любил Джонатана Бенджамина.

Баки явился только к обеду. Злой, растрёпанный, он прошёл на кухню, сел за стол, нашипел на разлившую молоко Мэй и сожрал тройную порцию тушёного с овощами мяса.

Джек сидел за обедом напротив Баки и смотрел на него почти с умилением. Ну вот не получалось у него бояться грозного оборотня-колдуна, хоть тресни.

Глянув исподлобья на Джека, Баки тяжело показательно вздохнул.

— Быстро ты в этот раз, — усмехнулся Брок. — Я думал, опять неделю в лесу мышей жрать будешь.

— Нахрен иди! — огрызнулся Баки, сверкнув глазами.

— С удовольствием, но вечером, всё вечером, — ответил Брок, поднимаясь, потрепал щёлкнувшего зубами Баки по волосам и махнул рукой Джеку, напоминая о том, что тот до сих пор не выбрал себе меч под руку, а пора выдвигаться к месту проведения спаррингов. — Доедай и спускайся в кладовые, посмотришь, что понравится.

Джек быстро допил молоко, обошёл стол, поцеловал Баки и двинулся за Броком.

В кладовых Джек некуртуазно разинул рот от изумления: такого изобилия качественного оружия он не видел и в королевском арсенале. Джек ходил вдоль стен, разглядывая клинки и примеряясь к ним, пока его взгляд не упал на одноручный меч с простой, без украшений и камней рукоятью, но с лезвием из светлой голубоватой стали. Джек снял его с креплений, провертел в руке, сделал несколько выпадов.

— Этот, — сказал он.

— Хороший выбор. Это клинок моего деда, — Брок присел к сундуку, доставая перевязь и ножны. — Он твой.

Джек надел перевязь, вложил меч в ножны. То, что он выбрал клинок деда Брока, его потрясло, он сам не знал, почему. Может, потому, что этот клинок испил крови множества людей? Или потому, что он был дорог Броку?

— Я готов, — сказал Джек.

На поляне, где проходили учебные бои, уже все давно собрались. Молодняк маялся от безделья, сбившись небольшими группами. Бойцы Брока чуть в стороне на большом полотнище раскладывали оружие, из которого новичкам и предстояло выбрать себе судьбу, и только Джек пришёл на поляну уже вооружённый.

— Это тот самый? — спросил Роллинз, кивнув на торчащую из ножен принца простую, ничем не примечательную рукоять.

— Да, — ответил Брок, подбирая обычный деревянный посох.

— Дела, — присвистнул оборотень, глянув на Джека с уважением.

— Сегодня наставники определятся с тем, кого будут учить. Не вам решать, а именно им. Каждый подошёл и выбрал оружие! — приказал Брок, отступая в сторону.

Волчата загомонили, потянулись пока по одному, несмело обходя набросанные мечи, короткие и длинные луки, посохи и прочее добро, чем богаты были кладовые клана.

— Стройся в линию! — гаркнул Роллинз.

Брок удержал Джека на месте.

— Тебя и твой отряд тренировать буду сам.

Джек кивнул. Он был неплохим фехтовальщиком, у него с детства были самые лучшие учителя. Ференц Май уделял внимание не только заднице юного принца. Но Джек отлично понимал, что никакое фехтование в зале не сравнится с практическим опытом прошедшего много боёв воина.

Брок первым прошёл перед неровным строем, выбрал девятерых, трое из которых пытались напасть на Джека во время первого этапа.

— Остальные ваши. За мной! — окинув взглядом косящихся на Джека волчат, велел он, уводя их с основной поляны в глубь леса.

Скинув обувь и рубаху, Брок остался в одних штанах.

— Джек, от того, как ты поладишь с ними, — он кивнул в сторону раздевающихся волчат, — может зависит твоя жизнь. Они твоя сила, твоя личная маленькая армия. Им не обязательно тебя любить, но уважение ты заслужить будешь обязан. — Перекинув из ладони в ладонь посох, Брок встал посреди поляны. — Кто первый?

Вперёд вышел широкий массивный парень с хищно блеснувшим полуторным мечом в руке, коротко поклонился и напал, не жалея сил, стараясь достать Брока.

Джек смотрел на быстрые, плавные, точные движения Брока. Тот не красовался, отбивался посохом почти скупо, словно берёг силы, но парень с полуторником то и дело получал по рёбрам, в живот, по рукам. Скоро на молодом оборотне расцвели синяки, а Брок даже не вспотел.

— Следующий.

Брок прощупывал будущих защитников своего супруга, выявляя сильные и слабые стороны. Он знал, что Джек сильный и ловкий, что ему не занимать смелости, но также знал и коварство противника, с которым, очень может быть, юному принцу скоро придётся столкнуться. Брок никогда, даже когда ехал на собственную свадьбу, не тешил себя надеждами на долговременный мир с маложивущими, знал про их короткую память и невероятную жадность.

Когда последний волчонок, скуля, отполз к остальным, Брок обернулся к супругу.

— А теперь ты, Джек. Покажи всё, чему тебя учили.

Джек собрался, выхватил меч из ножен и атаковал. Он не стал выкладываться сразу, зная, что силой Брока не одолеет, и надеялся больше на хитрость и гибкость.

Пару раз Джек почти достал Брока, но по большей части он оборонялся, парируя удары посоха, и всё же несколько раз получил по рёбрам.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Брок. — Даю вам время освоиться с оружием. На время гона вы должны покинуть поселение и тренироваться. В этом году он не для вас. Учую на ком-то запах течной суки — лично загрызу и Барнсу отдам на потеху! Вы прежде всего воины, а уже потом кобели. Кто захочет понести от слабака, член сдержать не сумевшего? Свободны.

Молодые оборотни, ворча, разошлись. Джек проводил их взглядом.

— Действительно загрызёшь? — спросил он.

— Нет, конечно, — отмахнулся Брок. — Но из отряда твоего попру. Мы, малыш, живём инстинктами, а инстинкт размножения — самый сильный после выживания. Они должны учиться сдерживать его, а не падать ниц перед первой же потёкшей сукой, бросая командира. Пусть дрочат, между собой перетрахаются, мне всё равно, но либо продержатся, либо выгоню с позором. Тут всё вокруг вонять будет так, что не скрыться. Хоть к соседям беги, — усмехнулся он.

— Так ведь и у соседей то же самое? — спросил Джек. — А ты что будешь делать?

— То же самое, — оскалился он. — Так что бежать некуда. В смысле, что делать буду? Гон начнётся, поведу стаю в леса, открою охоту, так сказать, и домой вернусь.

— А Баки? — Джеку было любопытно. — Или гон только у волков, котики не участвуют?

— Так у котов в другое время, да и не чувствует он больше, отбило ему это дело, ещё когда у людей в плену сидел и деревню у него на глазах резали, — Брок опустился на траву, достал тряпицу со свежим хлебом и сыр. — Природой задумано, что гон в разное время и по-разному проходит. Мы и не знаем, кто и когда у соседей, как и они про нас. А Баки обычно дома запирался и неделю «до» и «после» со мной не разговаривал.

— Сложно с ним? — сочувственно спросил Джек и отломил себе кусок сыра. — Но он хороший. А что ты скажешь про меня как бойца? Будет от меня прок?

— А с кем из нас легко, малыш? Баки ревнивец, страшный собственник, я мудак и бесчувственная скотина! — Брок оскалился. — Ты привыкнешь. Знаешь, хотел бы я посмотреть на мастера, который тебя готовил, очень необычный стиль, запоминающийся. Ты хорош и быстр, несмотря на то, что до пика формы тебе ещё лет восемь расти. Там ты и меня переплюнешь запросто. Ты сегодня меня едва не достал. Мелкий вертлявый щенок, не прошедший ни одного боя, заставил выложиться и уйти в оборону, — цокнул языком, довольно жмурясь.

Джек довольно улыбнулся. Отец не хватил его никогда, а Маю было положено хвалить по должности.

— Ференц Май его зовут, — сказал Джек. — Мастера. Он откуда-то с юга. Но он ничего о себе не рассказывал, так что я не знаю, у кого он сам учился и воевал ли. Наверное, отец его уволит теперь — Май только меня тренировал. Говорил, что мне надо развивать свои сильные стороны — быстроту, подвижность, потому что до физической мощи мне ещё далеко.

— Толковый мастер, но имя незнакомое, да и без работы он вряд ли останется. Тебя он хорошо подготовил. Когда гон закончится, точно так же, как сегодня, выставлю тебя против твоего отряда, и ты должен будешь их одолеть, доказать, что имеешь право за собой вести, даже несмотря на то, что младше каждого из них в полтора раза. Понял? И ты одолеешь, — Брок поднялся, стряхивая крошки с колен, убрал остатки трапезы в мешок и принялся одеваться.

— Придётся, — кивнул Джек. — Не могу же я подвести тебя. Интересно, Мэй понравились подарки?

— Понравились, не зря же она тебе сегодня самые вкусные и красивые кусочки подкладывала. Благодарить не станет, этого не жди, но нравишься ты ей, это точно. Я мать-то их не помню, давно это было, но она характером в меня пошла, не то что Мик.

Брок забросил за спину мешок и пошёл по тропинке, ведущей к поселению мимо поляны для спаррингов, где ещё слышался звон мечей, скулёж волчат и рассерженный рык наставников.

Баки сидел на крыльце, довольно жмурился, подставляя лицо весеннему солнышку.

— Уже вернулись? — спросил он, приоткрыв один глаз. — Ты никого не убил, волчище?

— Никого, мягкие лапки, и даже не покалечил, — ласково улыбнулся Брок, проходя мимо, погладил.

Джек сел рядом с Баки, обнял его и поцеловал.

— Брок меня похвалил, — похвастался он. — Покажешь мне, где кузница? Буланого надо перековать.

— Покажу, но сначала пойдём, а то волчище же сам не скажет, не покажет, — Баки легко поднялся и потянул Джека за руку за собой.

Остановившись около той самой комнаты, которую для себя выбрал Джек всего несколько дней назад, толкнул дверь и посторонился, пропуская супруга внутрь.

Комната изменилась до неузнаваемости. Баки объяснил, что Брок ещё в первый день велел заменить здесь всю мебель, внести хороший дубовый стол и удобное кресло, несколько шкафов под книги, поставить диван и стулья, пол застелить ковром. А вчера и вовсе с рынка привёз карты соседних государств, все, что смог найти по лавкам, и глобус, правда, не старинный и не очень большой, но добротно сделанный и подробный.

— Когда он успел? — восхищенно воскликнул Джек. — Так здорово!

Он обошел всю комнату, присел в кресло, подвигал письменный прибор на столе.

— Пойдём к Броку! — потребовал Джек. — Я хочу его поблагодарить!

— Вечером поблагодаришь, — расплылся в улыбке Баки, радуясь, что понравилось и смогли угодить. — К нему послы от северных волков приехали, решать дела будут, пить и снова Шерон под него подкладывать в надежде объединить земли. Пойдём, лучше с кузнецом познакомлю.

Кузнеца Баки не любил, как и кузнец всех остальных. Работу он свою любил и делал её хорошо, а вот живых не очень-то привечал, и волки отвечали ему взаимностью в силу скандального характера последнего, но не обижали, хоть и был он котом, как Баки.

— Привет! — сказал кузнецу Джек, привязывая повод буланого к кольцу в стене. — Подковы у него надо проверить и перековать, если что.

— Человек? Да ладно? — кузнец обошёл Джека кругом, повёл носом, принюхиваясь. — Значит, не соврали. Я, кстати, Тони — единственный разумный среди этого сброда. И, Барнс, а Рамлоу знает, что от его муженька тобой за версту несёт, или вы его по очереди пользуете?

— Дай Богиня мне терпения! — взмолился Баки. — Тебе пообщаться, что ли, не с кем? Коня глянь!

— Мы триада, — спокойно сказал Джек. — Правая передняя, там гвоздь вроде вылез.

Кузнец был невысокий, черноволосый и черноглазый. У него на груди на тяжелой цепи висел круглый амулет, светящийся холодным голубым светом.

— С котом и человеком? Богиня явно отличается чувством юмора, — усмехнулся кузнец, ощерив мелкие острые зубы, но работал быстро — проверил все четыре копыта, явно не надеясь на человека, поцокал языком, но поменял только одну.  — Платить чем будешь?

— Натурой! — ответил Баки.

Джек шлёпнул языкатого котика по заднице и сказал:

— Серебром.

— Ты приходи, когда по нормальному обществу соскучишься! — крикнул вслед кузнец, когда они уходили, и едва успел увернуться от метко брошенной шишки.

— Угораздило Брока согласиться его принять, — проворчал Баки.

День тянулся медленно. Поселение в ожидании начала гона будто замерло, никто не торопился браться за новые начинания, ожидая, когда луна совсем войдёт в силу, осветит лес серебряным светом.

Баки сидел у окна в кабинете Джека и расчёсывал волосы, мурлыча себе под нос. Джек некоторое время читал, а потом подошёл к Баки и обнял его за плечи.

— Все так затаились, — сказал он. — Ты обещал мне показать свою лабораторию, помнишь?

— Помню и покажу, — Баки потёрся скулой о плечо Джека. — Вот злой и свирепый волчище умотает со стаей, и покажу. Нам нельзя с тобой сейчас посторонним ничем пахнуть, пока самки течь не начнут, а после уже всё равно будет. Никому охотку не собьём. Главное, чтобы Картер и в этом году пролетела, а то проблем не оберёмся.

— Шерон Картер? — уточнил Джек. — А что с ней? Она какая-то… нет, я понимаю, меня никто любить не обязан, но она на меня так смотрит, будто я у неё последний кусок отобрал.

— А ты и отобрал, — расхохотался Баки. — Она на место жены метила, рассчитывала на метку, как только в первый раз потечёт, на храм. Меня-то она соперником не считает. Толку от кота? — он расплылся в улыбке. — А вот ты ей планы спутал. От законного венчанного супруга не так легко отмахнуться, но и то гон всё спишет. Если она понесёт от Брока, то главы кланов его в покое не оставят. Это тебе не волчицы стаи, которым только дети и нужны. Картер сама альфа, от неё не отмахнуться. Вот и кружит рядом, ждёт. Но обломится. — Баки развернулся в объятиях, лизнул Джека в губы. — Вот ты говоришь, что бесполезен, а сам столько всего уже сделал.

Джек хмыкнул.

— Ну а если не обломится? В смысле, это же гон.

Баки откинул голову назад так, чтобы видеть глаза супруга.

— Он наш, малыш, со всеми потрохами наш. Даже носом не поведёт теперь, слаще наших запахов нет и не будет для него больше. Да и любит он, любви ни один гон противостоять не сможет.

— Вот будет весело, если Шерон повяжет Мик, — хмыкнул Джек. — А что? Он сильный.

— Скандал будет, — усмехнулся Баки. — Они же похожи очень. Но пахнут сильно по-разному. Если не различит, сама виновата.

— Сплетничаете? — Брок стоял на ногах нетвёрдо, опирался на косяк двери и улыбался шало.

— Налакался браги, — покачал головой Баки.

— Сплетничаем, — кивнул Джек. — Брок, спасибо тебе за карты, и за глобус, и вообще! Мне так нравится!

— Это хорошо, — он расплылся в улыбке, пошатнулся, хватаясь за косяк. — Сегодня охота будет, луна чудо как хороша.

— Куда же ты, пьянь такая, волков своих поведёшь? — покачал головой Баки, подхватывая супруга под руку. — До болота ближайшего?

— И правда, — Джек пристроился со второй стороны. — Идём, проспишься до вечера. А то шибает от тебя так, что кроме перегара ни один волк ничего не учует!

Стиснув в объятиях своих супругов, Брок шумно выдохнул в шею Джеку, длинно лизнул от плеча до самого уха.

— Успею проспаться и…

— Никаких «и», — Баки толкнул смеющегося Брока в постель, стащил с ног сапоги, помог выпутаться из одежды, уселся Броку на живот. — Ты сейчас уснёшь, чтобы встать с чистой головой, и поведёшь своих волков.

— И вернусь! — хрипло выдохнул тот, огладив бёдра Баки.

— Спи, Брок, — велел Джек. — Баки, а ты его не дразни, не надо.

Скатившись с постели, Баки поцеловал Брока, увернулся от загребущих рук и выскочил из спальни, потянув Джека за собой. В доме было тихо, казалось, все спят, только разливающаяся по коридорам приторная для Баки сладость напоминала о том, что скоро начнётся охота за луной.

 

###  **9**

 

На время гона Джек забился в библиотеку и выходил из неё, только чтобы перехватить еды, помыться и поспать. Потому что воздух постоянно, не переставая, дрожал от воя, воплей, визгов. У Джека волоски на загривке дыбом вставали от этих звуков.

А библиотека у Брока была роскошная — эльфийский, которого Джек не знал, всеобщий, латынь, еще какие-то языки… Интересно, Брок знает их все? А если знает, то научит?

Сейчас Джек читал интереснейшую историческую хронику на всеобщем, о том, как люди распространялись на нелюдские земли.

— Вот где его носит? — раздосадовано рыкнул Баки, прошёлся вдоль полок, вытянув первую попавшуюся книгу, плюхнулся в глубокое кресло. — Уже третий день носится не пойми где.

Баки не любил отпускать Брока так далеко и надолго, не любил, когда вокруг него мели хвостами самки, пусть им и не нужен был он сам, не надеялись они захомутать самого сильного, но потом Брок ещё неделю пах ими, раздражая, выводя из себя.

— Никуда он от нас не денется, — с уверенностью, которую не ощущал, заявил Джек. — Пойдём лучше в лабораторию. Ты мне её ещё так и не показал. А обещал учить.

Глянув в сторону окна, Баки поднялся. Сердце болело в ожидании неизбежного. Он знал, что в этот раз не сможет закрыть глаза и простить природу супруга, хотя и понимал, что толкало волков выходить за луной, почему они готовы друг другу глотки рвать, мчаться среди деревьев. Понимал и Брока, который вёл свою стаю, втекая в реку таких же алчущих. Но тогда Брок не принадлежал никому, хоть и звал в храм. Как хотелось верить, что книги не врали и метки сработали, отбили нюх, не позволили увлечься, околдоваться луной. Хотел верить, но с каждым утекающим мгновением в груди всё сжималось.

— Пойдём, — глухо позвал Баки.

Джек обнял Баки, посмотрел на него снизу вверх.

— Котик, — сказал он. — Мне тоже тревожно. Только мы сделали что могли, и ничего больше сделать не можем. Лишь отвлечься, понимаешь? Это не наша луна.

— Я так боюсь, что однажды он не вернётся, — впервые даже для самого себя признался Баки, коснулся губами лба Джека. — Ты прав, отвлечься действительно надо.

Под лабораторию Брок отвёл для своего кота целый терем с просторными подвалами, кладовыми для самых редких ингредиентов, обширной библиотекой и всем, чего могла бы пожелать душа даже самого привередливого алхимика. Вожак волков не жалел ни денег, ни связей на увлечение возлюбленного.

— Ух ты! — восхитился Джек, держа руки за спиной, чтобы не начать трогать такие интересные, но опасные инструменты, колбы, флакончики. — Ты долго учился?

— Долго, — признался Баки. — Сначала изучал азы по книгам — я их все сюда перенёс, чтобы никто не вляпался по неосторожности в эти знания, — потом три года восстанавливал руку, дальше больше: алхимия, демонология, зельеварение, руны. В общей сложности больше двадцати лет.

— Это сколько же тебе сейчас? — потрясенно спросил Джек. — Сколько оборотни вообще живут?

Баки улыбнулся, склонив голову к плечу.

— А сколько дашь?

— Тридцать? — неуверенно предположил Джек.

— Мне семьдесят два, а Броку чуть перевалило за сотню. Оборотни живут до пятисот лет, сейчас мало таких долгожителей, но за триста спокойно. Я ещё совсем молодой кот, — он вздёрнул подбородок, задорно сверкая глазами.

— Я буду старый седой дед с распухшими пальцами и скрюченной спиной, а вы — сильные оборотни в самом соку… — задумчиво сказал Джек. — Ну что поделать. Постараюсь закончиться до того, как совсем состарюсь.

— Дурной ты, не светит тебе уход скорый, — Баки коснулся ладонями лица Джека, очертил линию скул. — Метка — это ведь не просто красивый рисунок, проступающий на коже после качественной ебли. Метка — это одна жизнь на двоих, троих как в нашем случае. Мы добровольно делимся своим временем поровну и если и уйдём, то в один день.

— Богиня жестока, — задумчиво сказал Джек, целуя ладонь Баки. — Так сократить ваши годы…

— Жестокостью было бы лишить нас любимого, обрекая на долгие годы ожидания смерти, чтобы снова встретиться в вечности. И Брок тебе повторит слово в слово. Можешь мне не верить, малыш, но мы не сможем больше без тебя, — мурлыкнул Баки, заглядывая в глаза Джека.

Он знал, что Брок всё ещё ковыряется в себе, боясь поверить в то, что неожиданно свалившаяся любовь настоящая, а не навеяна магией Богини, но Баки-то знал, ощущал, как это робкое ещё чувство зарождалось, проклёвывалось среди сомнений и случайных взглядов. Да, там была магия, но совсем иного рода, не та, на которую грешил Брок.

Джек прижался к Баки всем телом и замер так надолго. А потом отлип и сказал:

— Показывай, где та азбука, с которой мне надо начинать учиться.

Усмехнувшись, Баки начал доставать книгу за книгой, раскладывая их в правильном порядке на столике, объясняя, почему краткий справочник зелий намного полезнее подробного и тяжеловесного трактата о травах, выдал тетради со своими собственными записями, наработками за долгие годы, которые способны были облегчить принятие науки, не разбивая желание учиться об одни и те же камни, которые при толковом наставнике вполне можно и обойти.

И пока Джек тихо листал страницы, разгрёб специально для него один из столов, поставил туда алхимические приборы, на которых сам и учился.

— Что если я окажусь бездарнее твоего ученика? — спросил Джек, оторвавшись от справочника. Он нахмурился, покусывал губы, ерошил волосы.

— Всё знать и уметь невозможно. Ты либо в чём-то одном мастер, либо бездарь во всём. Пробуй, пойдет — хорошо, нет — ничего страшного. Ты только оцениваешь жизнь на вкус, выбираешь.

Джек обеими руками растрепал волосы и посмотрел на Баки.

— Мне… надо привыкнуть. Я взрослый по меркам людей, понимаешь? А ты только что мне сказал, что я проживу, наверное, вдвое дольше обычного человека. Значит, мне придётся… — Джек задумался. — Не знаю, как сказать. Ну, вот у людей есть вехи в жизни: родился, достиг совершеннолетия, женился, вырастил детей, дождался внуков… А у меня больше нет таких вех. У меня не будет детей и внуков, я не стану дряхлым стариком к тому моменту, как мои внуки встанут на ноги. И я растерян.

Сев прямо на пол напротив Джека, Баки серьёзно на него глянул, отбросив привычную весёлость.

— Ты сожалеешь?

— Нет, — Джек покачал головой. — Я именно что растерян. И… понимаешь, я человек в стране оборотней. Значит, мне не подходит человеческая колея, но и правила оборотней не годятся. Мне придется обдумывать каждый свой шаг, самому решать, что и как делать. Это сложно и непривычно. Потому что, понимаешь, до сих пор всё было просто: я принц. Я учился тому, что должен знать будущий монарх. Женился бы, бегал от жены на сторону, потому что мне не нравятся женщины, но жениться — так положено. После смерти отца я бы стал королём. Воевал бы с соседями и заключал договоры. Давал балы и решал, за что казнить, а за что миловать. Как-то так. Теперь всё иначе, и я… — Джек постучал пальцем по виску, — ещё не осознал этого до конца.

— У тебя много времени разобраться и решить, в каком направлении двигаться, а мы, если захочешь, расчистим для тебя дорогу. Ты свободен в выборе, Джек. — Баки поднялся, отряхиваясь. — Давай-ка посмотрим, как ты освоишь самые элементарные зелья.

Баки показывал Джеку травы и элементы, разъяснял принципы их взаимодействия, варианты реакций в зависимости от условий, температуры и освещения, показывал достаточно яркие и запоминающиеся опыты.

Джек запоминал названия и признаки, учился смешивать простые жидкости. Его очень впечатлил опыт с уксусом, содой и газом, в котором гасла свеча.

— Такие простые вещи! — сказал он. — А так наглядно. И ведь никто, наверное, и не задумывается.

— Мало кто смотрит глубже бытового уровня, а ведь алхимия может объяснить если не всё, то очень многое, что происходит с этим миром, рассказать о взаимосвязях, которые так просто неподготовленному уму не проследить. Но достаточно минимальных знаний и понимания — и вот оно, всё на ладони, — в животе Баки громко заурчало. — А не пора ли нам обратно, несколько часов сидим ведь.

— Правда? — удивился Джек. — Я и не заметил. Пойдем придумаем еду. Я совсем не умею ничего готовить. Хотел научиться, на войне ведь слуг нет, а отец запретил, сказал, мне положены денщик и адъютант.

— Вот Брока точно не стоит пускать на кухню, всё изгадит из-за обычного бутерброда, и в походах он никогда не стоит в наряде по кухне, одного раза нам хватило, его кашей траванулся противник, набредший на наш лагерь, так что труды, так сказать, не пропали даром, — покивал Баки, запирая дверь лаборатории на ключ и вешая его себе на шею.

— Очень голодный был противник, раз на кашу набросился, — усмехнулся Джек. — Хотя если это были люди, я не удивлён.

— Люди, — покивал Баки. — Наша стая на разведку далеко в глубь людских земель ушла. Передвигались на своих двоих, волков-то ваши били, не разбираясь, оборотни или зверьё, а вот в человеческом обличье особо не присматривались…

Баки не договорил, замер, глядя на порог дома, где валялась куртка, сброшенная Броком несколько дней назад, прислушался и ломанулся в дом. Джек, не спрашивая, рванул за ним. Распахнув дверь спальни, Баки замер на пороге. Брок был дома, спал, разметавшись на их общей постели, уставший настолько, что и до купален не дополз. Втянув носом воздух, принюхавшись, Баки осел на пол, не в силах пошевелиться от нахлынувшего облегчения. От Брока пахло весенним лесом, разнотравьем и свежестью, привычной после гона приторной сладости, не смывающейся с кожи ничем ещё неделю, не было и в помине.

— О, Брок дома, — глупо сказал Джек. — Баки? Баки, ты в порядке?

— Он только наш, — прошептал Баки, подняв на Джека сияющие глаза. — Он никем не пахнет, вообще никем, понимаешь?

Джек тут же подумал обо всех годах, когда Брок вот так приползал после гона, пахнущий чужими волчицами, не принадлежащий Баки, чужой… Кажется, Джек понял, почему Баки отказывался идти с Броком в храм. Вот поэтому. Потому что невыносимо же, когда тот, в ком смысл твоей жизни, раз разом уходит и возвращается, и ты знаешь, что он снова был не с тобой и снова будет…

Неловко поднявшись, Баки скинул с себя одежду, не заморачиваясь с аккуратностью, и ввинтился под бок к супругу, обнял его, оплёл руками, заурчал, замурлыкал на все лады, по-своему рассказывая, как сильно скучал, волновался и не находил себе места.

Брок проснулся почти моментально, прижал Баки к себе, отвечая на ласку.

— Прости меня…

— Не надо, — мотнул головой кот. — Я понимаю.

— И за это прости.

Джек хотел было уйти — так интимно, только для двоих, было то, что происходило между ними. А потом разделся и лег рядом с Броком. Потому что у него было на это право. Потому что тут было его место. Потому что, если бы Богиня не благословила их троих, Брок бы снова пришёл, пахнущий чужими самками, и Баки снова было бы плохо и тоскливо.

Развернувшись, Брок лёг так, чтобы оба супруга оказались у него на груди, обнял, прижал крепко-крепко и почти моментально вырубился. Баки лежал у него на плече, гладил пальцами живой руки по груди, зарываясь в чёрные волоски, втягивал носом запах мужа и улыбался.

Джек поймал пальцы Баки, сжал их. Он был рад за Баки, а ещё его самого отпускало напряжение, копившееся с тех пор, как Брок ушел бегать под луной.

Проваливаясь в сон, Джек успел подумать, что теперь-то они с Броком точно уговорят Баки перекинуться и показаться во всей красе.

 

###  **10**

 

Мэй ворвалась в кабинет Джека, не постучавшись, закрыла дверь и прижалась к ней спиной в тщетной попытке отдышаться, замахала руками.

— Джек, там такое! Ты не поверишь! — выдохнула она, для выразительности сложив ладони на груди. — Там… послы людские приехали! И к Броку сразу!

Джек отложил перо, посыпал бумагу песком.

— А из какой страны, не знаешь? С нами ведь только Гильбоа и граничит.

— Там бабочка на оранжевом стяге! — Мэй пальцем в воздухе схематично показала распахнутые крылья. — И посол такой неприятный, лысый, как коленка, а глазками всё зыркает.

— Гильбоа, — кивнул Джек. — Интересно. Брок как, сильно злится?

Он достал шкатулку с кольцами и начал перебирать украшения. За прошедшие три года Брок увешал Джека драгоценностями, как майское дерево лентами. Одних эльфийских колец с камнями у Джека была целая шкатулка. А еще браслеты, украшенные цепочки, даже пара диадем.

Джек надел несколько колец, парные браслеты, причесался и надвинул на лоб диадему. Он собирался выйти к послу из Гильбоа во всей красе. Ранняя весна — можно и в меха принарядиться.

А Брок едва сдерживался, чтобы не вцепиться зубами в глотку лысого посла, не нравился он ему, хотя не сказал и пары слов.

— Барон Ситвелл, — лысый поклонился, подобострастно глядя в глаза вождя волков. — К вашим услугам. Я прибыл на ваши земли как посол Его величества короля Гильбоа Сайласа Бенджамина.

— И что надо старому интригану? — Брок сцепил пальцы в замок.

— Ваше Величество, — Ситвелл так и шарил взглядом по всей поляне, где волчий король принимал посла, — мой король умоляет, чтобы вы отозвали своего некроманта! Он униженно просит прощения за то, что навязал вам своего сына! Король Сайлас готов… — Ситвелл сглотнул так, что в горле у него отчетливо щёлкнуло, — забрать принца, если он неугоден вам. Только остановите чуму!

— Чума? — с любопытством спросил вышедший на поляну Джек. Присел на подлокотник тяжёлого грубого кресла, в котором устроился Брок, повертел кольцо с изумрудом на указательном пальце.

Брок, нисколько не скрываясь, обласкал супруга взглядом, приобнял со спины, наслаждаясь одним его присутствием, и, обернувшись к послу, ощерился, обнажая увеличивающиеся клыки.

— Что возомнил о себе ваш королёк? — в горле клокотал злой рык. — Вы приходите в мой дом! Оскорбляете моего супруга одним своим присутствием! И ещё смеете предлагать такое!

Стоящие по кругу поляны оборотни заволновались, скаля клыки и отступая вглубь леса, готовые по первому же приказу вожака обернуться волками и растерзать жалких людишек.

— Нам нет дела до ваших земель! Убирайтесь прочь, пока мой колдун не прознал о вашем визите!

Джек, зло улыбаясь, погладил Брока по предплечью.

— Чума начинается от грязи, — сообщил он перепуганному послу. — Её разносят крысы. Но если вы разозлите моих супругов, в Гильбоа начнется что-то и похуже чумы.

— Но… Ваше Высочество… — мямлил посол, во все глаза глядя на Джека. — Ваша мать уже умерла. Ваш племянник при смерти.

Джек пожал плечами.

— Он умрет прежде, чем ты вернёшься. Чума неизлечима. Брок, прикажи, чтобы все следы пребывания этого посольства были сожжены. Я не хочу заразиться от этих людей.

Брок поднялся, пересадив Джека в своё кресло.

— Вы принесли в мой дом славные вести, барон, — недобро усмехнулся Брок. — Богине надоело терпеть творящееся руками смертных, и наказание не заставило себя ждать. Чума не страшна моему народу, мы чтим Богиню и её супруга. Я отпущу вас, но не ваших людей. Кто-то должен донести до короля Сайласа нашу волю. — Расправив плечи, Брок оглядел присутствующих. — Мы не придём на помощь, и ни один человек не переступит границы наших земель в поисках убежища! Отведите их к Баки! — повелел он, оборачиваясь к послу спиной.

— Да, а барона пусть вымоют, — добавил Джек. — Он смердит.

Брок дёрнул подбородком, велев выполнять. Оборотни всего клана, а не только стаи самого Брока, слушались Джека так же беспрекословно, как и самого вожака. Иной раз старались попасть на аудиенцию именно к человеческому супругу, зная, что тот не станет рубить сплеча, а сначала выслушает и попытается разобраться, прежде чем отправится к Броку. Многие оборотни так сохранили не только свои стаи, но и собственные жизни. Но все как один знали — лгать Джеку Бенджамину чревато ещё большими проблемами.

Джек проследил, как Ситвелла тащат в общественную купальню, раздевая на ходу. Барон подвывал, но пытался отбиваться. С него содрали мокрые штаны с жёлтым пятном. Джек поморщился.

— А что ты сделаешь с остальным посольством? — спросил Джек, когда они с Броком остались наедине. — Знаешь, чума — это по-настоящему плохо. От неё города вымирают. — Он подумал и добавил: — Но мы всё равно ничем не можем помочь. От неё не помогут ни магия, ни зелья. Хотя нет, я знаю, чем мы бы помогли, — Джек усмехнулся. — Баки может приказать мертвецам сжечь или закопать друг друга. Другой помощи тут быть не может.

— Посольство я бы перебил и сжёг от греха подальше, но губить невинных не стану. — Брок сел, усаживая Джека к себе на колени, погладил по спине. — Нам-то чума не страшна, а вот ты... Тебя мы потерять не можем. Посольство Баки проверит на чуму. Здоровых вывезут и отпустят на границе, все вещи, к которым прикасались даже здоровые, сожгут. Мне жаль твою семью, малыш.

Джек вздохнул.

— Они за три года не поинтересовались ни разу, жив ли я. А как припёрло, так сразу попытались снова сделать из меня разменную монету. Мать жалко, конечно. А племянника я ни разу не видел даже. Знаешь, о чём я думаю? Если королевская семья вымрет от чумы, мы же сможем совершенно законно вернуть нам все земли Гильбоа — я наследую, понимаешь? Выселим людей в резервации, заставим сажать леса и всё такое… После чумы их немного останется.

— А ты жесток, любовь моя, но справедлив! — усмехнулся Брок. — Никто не заступился за маленького принца. Принц вырос, обзавёлся верной стаей чудовищ и решил вернуть себе свой дом.

Уткнувшись носом в сгиб шеи супруга, Брок шумно фыркнул, широко лизнул вкусную кожу.

— А хочешь, мы ускорим вымирание королевской семьи? Баки, конечно, не имеет никакого отношения к началу болезни, но увеличить поголовье крыс и направить куда надо — плёвое дело. Даже Совет, если им кто донесёт, одобрит.

— Шепард, — сказал Джек. — Хочу, чтобы этот сукин сын умер от чумы. — Он подумал и добавил: — И отец. Он же убил меня, когда отдал тебе. Ну, он так считал. Что я жив — не его заслуга. Ну так и чума убивает не всех. Сайласу может и повезти. — Джек сжал кулаки. — Ненавижу его. Впрочем, это ведь взаимно.

— Если тебе нужна голова этого Шепарда, она у тебя будет. Хочешь, чтобы он мучился? Он может попробовать на себе твою же участь, любовь моя, но в стае, где его в Храм никто не поведёт, никто не назовёт супругом, — добавил Брок, разжав стиснутые кулаки Джека, коснулся губами ладоней.  — А вот Сайлас, он чуму не переживёт.

— Нет, Брок, Шепарду — чума. Посмотрим, выпадет ли ему счастливый жребий. Почему ты считаешь, что Сайлас не переживёт чумы?

— Потому что Баки так или иначе узнает о попытке Сайласа вернуть тебя в Гильбоа и о формулировке, — стянув с плеч супруга меховую накидку, Брок лизнул метку. — Вот тогда Сайлас узнает на себе лично, что такое злой некромант. И, малыш, если твоя сестра здорова, её можно укрыть на пограничных землях, ты подумай над этим, пока ещё возможно.

— Мишель не покинет дворца, пока там останутся люди, способные выполнять её приказы, — вздохнул Джек. — Она слишком принцесса, понимаешь? Для неё жизнь без сотен слуг, фрейлин, горничных, нянек, чтиц — и не жизнь вовсе. Её жизнь в руках Богини. Как и все жизни на самом деле, Брок.

—  Так тому и быть.

Брок легко поднялся, привычный таскать супруга на руках, прижал к себе свою главную драгоценность и уверенно зашагал в сторону дома. Проходящие мимо оборотни улыбались и низко кланялись, оглядываясь вслед вожаку.

Брок за все три года ни разу не говорил о своей любви, но любил так, что сказать страшно было. Джек поселился в сердце сурового и жестокого вожака клана волков наравне с Баки, стал их частью, желанным, необходимым как воздух, свобода и дорога, лентой стелющаяся под лапами.

Джек же размышлял о том, что люди и их нужды и чаяния стали ему совсем чужими. Всего-то три года — а он уже и не человек, считай, разве что по крови. Думает как оборотень, ест как оборотень, спит, как оборотень. Даже нюх обострился.  

Джеку было жаль людей на землях, захваченных чумой, но Брок был прав: это воля Богини, и с ней ничего не поделать. Противно было, что вместо молитвы Богине отец первым делом подумал о колдунах оборотней, о том, что снова сможет выменять на уже отданного сына кусок благости.

Джек не ожидал, что Брок предложит укрыть Мишель в незаражённом месте. Но Джек знал, что она откажется. У неё уже сын заболел, а она, небось, всё сидит во дворце. Когда-то, когда они были детьми и спорили о том, что такое быть принцем и принцессой, Мишель сказала брату, что лучше умрёт, чем покинет дворец, потому что принцессы живут во дворцах, и, если не во дворце, значит, не принцесса. Похоже, Богиня решила проверить твёрдость убеждений Мишель.

Шепарда жалко не было. Скорее мерзко. Шепарда Джек не любил. Восторженный рыцарь и редкий дурак, он получил принцессу только потому, что Сайлас не желал отдавать обожаемую дочь за Брока. Как же Шепард возносился! Как задирал нос! И что теперь? Чума.

Повлиять на судьбу отца Джек не мог никак. Потому что Баки. Потому что Баки уже наверняка донесли, с чем приехало посольство. А злой Баки не слушает никого и никогда. Сайлас обречён.

 

***

Ровно через четыре дня, как отбыло посольство, точнее, те, кто был здоров, Баки постучался в кабинет к Джеку, прошёл, сел напротив него и положил на стол перед супругом чуть оплавленную корону Гильбоа.

— Ты что ли дворец сжёг? — от потрясения у Джека спутались слова.

— Не я, но сжёг, и поместья все сжёг, — расплылся в довольной улыбке Баки. — Сестра твоя с мужем на постоялом дворе живут, перебиваясь на хлебе и воде, так как по королевству поползли слухи, что это всё из-за Сайласа, из-за того, что он пытался волю Богини оспорить и убить единственного сына, которого она избрала вестником своей воли.

Джек повертел корону в руках.

— Много в Гильбоа живых-то осталось? Хоть десятая часть есть?

— Из знатных домов почти никто не выжил, — ответил Баки, закинув ногу на ногу. — А вот село как стояло, так и стоит. Простые люди привыкли блюсти чистоту, да и тела работой закалены, что им чума. Многие и не знали про мор. Страна теперь твоя, мой король.

— Что ж мне только с той страной делать… — Джек задумался. — Людей надо выселять. Вот просто выплачивать подъёмные и отправлять за границу, если там выжившие есть. А то слышал я, что чума не только по Гильбоа прошлась. Или не выселять? Как думаешь? Я прикидывал — надо вырубленные леса восстанавливать, своё возвращать.

Баки задумчиво пощёлкал костяшками левой руки.

— А что, если выселить, но желающим остаться предложить жизнь рядом с оборотнями, освободить от податей и налогов, но при условии восстановления леса и соблюдения наших законов? Всё равно большая часть сбежит, не дождавшись подъемных, всё же люди сами создали нам определённую славу. А кто останется, пусть живут.

— Нет, налоги брать надо — зерном и овощами, мы ж не сеем и не огородничаем почти, — не согласился Джек. — Но небольшие. И запретить в лесах охотиться. А скотину пусть держат, как оборотни, без свободного выпаса.

Они обсуждали подробности, пока не пришел Брок. Джек улыбнулся ему и указал на корону:

— Вот ты и дождался за мной приданого, волчище.

— Как там у вас говорится? — растянул губы в улыбке Брок. — Обещанного три года ждут, малыш? Хотя от Сайласа мне ничего, кроме тебя-то, и не надо, но земли лишними не будут. Расширяться пора. Мне Мик отписался, что Шерон тройню вторую родила.

— Нет больше Сайласа, — сказал Джек. — Брок, Баки, мне надо будет поехать в Шайло и короноваться там. Чтобы всё по закону, перед ликом Богини, как положено. И на какое-то время задержаться там — проверить, что со страной, принять новые законы, придавить мародёров, их наверняка хватает. Отпустите?

Переглянувшись оборотни одинаково усмехнулись и ответили в один голос:

— Нет!

— Во-первых, чума ещё ходит по стране, со смертью короля она не отступила, а во-вторых, поедем вместе. Баки мертвяков впереди себя погонит, чтобы они очистили города от всякой мерзости, крыс перебили или сожгли с концами, — объяснил Брок, тиская забравшегося ему на колени Баки.

— Если перед нами по стране пройдут мертвецы, которые будут жечь всё подряд, люди сами сбегут. Только самые отчаянные останутся и те, кто двигаться не может, — усмехнулся Джек. — Баки, прикажи тогда мертвецам заодно и мародёров приструнить — тех, кто грабит мёртвых и слабых. Знаете, если так пойдёт, то и сеять этой весной будет некому. Значит, к осени в Гильбоа будет голод.

— Как пожелает мой король, — мурлыкнул Баки, потираясь о Брока и сверкая глазами в сторону второго супруга. — А сеять оборотни помогут в крайнем случае. Ты будешь хорошим королём.

— Раньше, чем я ожидал, — признался Джек. — Но на всё воля Богини.

Он обнял своих мужей, оставив корону на столе. Джек чувствовал, что его юность — лёгкое, беспечное время — закончилась. На него обрушилась целая страна — опустошённая чумой, отвергшая его, уже почти чужая…

Значит, так тому и быть. Король Сайлас умер. Пришло время короля Джонатана.

За три года ни Брок, ни Баки ни разу не пожалели, что пошли на поводу у людского королька, согласившись на неприятный брак, считай, с ребёнком, полюбили его, сплавились, переплелись настолько, что не разобрать, кто где.

— Ты наше сердце, — хитро глянув на Брока, признался Баки, коснулся губами внутренней стороны левой ладони Джека.

— И наша любовь, — закончил Брок, поцеловав правую ладонь.

— Вы жизнь моя, — отозвался Джек. — Вы для меня — весь мир.

 

###  **The End**

 


End file.
